


Flora's sexual awakening

by Derrick999



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lemon, Multi, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrick999/pseuds/Derrick999
Summary: Flora has an erotic dream which causes her to lose her inhibitions and now she is very horny for everyone, both males and females, and everything....maybe animals too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Winx club fanfiction attempt as well as my first ever post on this site. This fanfiction is pure sex.
> 
> Rating: explicit - there are sexual situations and descriptions of sexual acts.

Flora, the fairy of nature, woke up in a cold sweat, never in her life she had such a vivid dream, she found herself covered in sweat and the panties underneath her heavenly nightgown were completely soaked.

She looked over at the clock 6:14 am, it was still early but the flower fairy needed a shower, a long, cold shower, by getting in now she could take as long as she wanted and be out before her roommate Bloom needed to use the bathroom.

Quietly she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, she turned on the light and quickly shut the door so as not to disturb her roommate.    

Flora quickly started up the water while she let her wet panties and nightgown fall to the floor, when the water was ready the tan skinned fairy stepped in and began to wash down, for some reason her entire body seemed rather sensitive this morning, rubbing soap over her breasts and between her legs set up a strong feeling of joy, she moaned softly, it was almost a shame to stop.

Normally Flora would have brought a towel with her but in the hurry, she’d forgotten it.

‘Oh well’ she thought ‘Bloom’s still asleep’ the flower fairy took up her nightgown and panties in her hands and, completely naked, walked back over to her room and her closet.

There she selected an outfit, for today the flower fairy went with a pink miniskirt with a strawberry print, a green top that covered her shoulders and breasts but little else and light pink wedges, it was a minimal outfit and for some reason Flora didn’t want to be constricted by clothes today, finally she walked over to her dresser, took out a pair of white panties and put them on, once done she sat on her bed waiting for Bloom to awake, they would go to breakfast together before class.

What Flora didn’t know what that her moans had woken her roommate Bloom and the redhead was still awake when the tan skinned fairy returned, her naked body bathed in moonlight.

The fire fairy watched her roommate gets dressed, it was by no means the first time, but for some reason this time it was erotic beyond belief, Bloom had always liked boys but now she was in Magix she found that Stella and Flora both held attraction for her, she said nothing, of course, it was a childish notion and nothing would come of it but just watching? Well, there was no harm in that...

Now that the show was over there was no point in staying in bed, the redhead yawned and pretended to wake “Morning Flora!”

“Good morning, Bloom, did you slept well?” the brunette asked.

“Very well, you?” the fire fairy replied.

“Had an odd dream, so got up and started early” the flower fairy replied.

“OK” the fire fairy replied “Let me get showered and dressed so we can meet the others in the cafeteria”

Bloom quickly gathered her things and headed for the bathroom, one thing she conspicuously forgot was her own towel, Flora had given her a fine show and the redhead wondered how the brunette might react to this.

The fire fairy quickly showered and headed back to the shared bedroom, there she made quite a production of dressing, all the while sneaking glances at the tan skinned fairy and it was quite obvious Flora was enjoying the view, the redhead’s heart skipped a beat, just maybe something could come of this. 

* * *

 After they dressed the pair headed to the cafeteria where they met the other members of the Winx Club: Stella, Musa and Tecna, the girls chatted as they ate their breakfast.

All except Flora, whose mind was still clouded by the dream she’d had, it was hard to remember but it was one of the most erotic she’d ever had  and it seemed to be having an effect on her.

After breakfast the group headed off to class, first was transformations with Professor Wizgiz, it was boring but at least Wizgiz (who appeared to be some sort of dwarf/elf/changeling mix) made a serious attempt to keep things lively.

The next class was their dance class, this was something that had been added at the last minute for the freshmen class, the teacher was supposedly some sort of major dance star whose career had been cut short and was now a bitter person.

Everybody hated both him and the class, but at least the group managed to keep on their toes and the complaints to a minimum, the girls quickly got onto the dance floor where the teacher barked out orders and started the music.

Flora was behind all the other students so no one could see her, she was dancing harder than she ever had before, for some reason she needed to get these feelings out of her and hard exercise was a good start but it wasn’t working, for some reason she was getting wetter and wetter.

It was as she raised her left leg high she felt her panties ripping ‘They’re so wet the material surrendered’ the flower fairy thought in a panic, she hoped no one had seen but there was a leer on the face of the teacher, Flora was revolted.

The tanned-skinned fairy felt her panties slide down her legs as she dancing, she knew had to take off them quickly, but how?

Finally there was only one way, during a move she grabbed them and literally ripped them off, hiding the scraps in her hands, the teacher, watching Flora intently, saw this and kept giving directions that forced the flower fairy to flash her pussy to him, at first it was all she could do not to vomit, on the other hand she wondered if the other Winx had noticed.

Then the odd feelings started up again, she saw the huge bulge in the teacher’s pants while facing him she crouched and spread her knees while her skirt was lifted, giving the teacher a good look at her sopping wet pussy.

The look on the teacher’s face was that of pure lust, for a second she thought about throwing her panties in his face, not doing so, only because she wasn’t sure what her friends would think but more time passed and more Flora began to enjoy of flashing at the prof, during all this time, the large breasts of tan-skinned fairy bouncing everywhere.

"How I would love to see them" thought the prof, and, as if someone had read his mind, the flower fairy made a quick movement and her breasts came out of the top that enclosing them.

Both the brunette and the prof gasped, he for the magnificent sight of big breasts and pink nipples and she in shock, quickly the brunette adjusted her accident, her face was so red, on the one hand she was very embarrassed, but by another she was also more horny, her nipples were so hard they could be easily seen through the top, everyone else was too busy dancing to notice the incident, while she resumed to dance, looked the prof and saw he have a smile on his face and the bulge of his pants was increased.

Flora’s lusty side took over and she used every opportunity to flash her pussy or ass at the teacher, who was literally just watching and drooling, class ran over until the bell rang signaling the end of class, everyone ran out of the room, happy that the torture was over but someone hit the hand of the flower fairy and her soaked, torn panties fell to the ground and disappeared into the crowd.

Not wanting to be alone with pervert prof, the brunette left the room.

He was the only one still in the classroom, the prof gathered her things and headed for the door when he noticed something near the wall, he walked over and picked up the flower fairy’s panties, he smiled and sniffed them, feeling the scent of a young woman horny, he put the panties in his pocket and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls headed to the showers, entering Flora thought of get another pair panties from her room but she had to shower first, she turned on the water and quickly undressed, leaving strangely her clothes in a heap on the floor, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water fell over her naked body.

The tan skinned fairy just slowly turned and let the water ease much of the tension out of her, she heard the other Winx girls taking their showers, quickly finishing and dressing so they could head to their next class “Flora, are you coming?” Musa yelled.                        

“Just a few more minutes, I sweated a lot out there, I’ll meet you in class!” the flower fairy replied.

“Great!” the music fairy replied as the other four left the locker room.

Now that they were gone Flora was alone, which is what she’d been waiting for her hands came up and grabbed her breasts, at 34D she easily had the largest breasts of the five Winx girls and was considered to be one of the most, if not THE most, beautiful fairy at Alfea.

Tanned but topped with bright pink nipples that stood out, both nipples and breasts were quite sensitive, the brunette closed her eyes as a shudder of delight ran through her body, thinking about what had happened she began to rub her sizable breasts, then to pinched her nipples until they were very stiff, waves of pleasure washed over the flower fairy and she had to bite her lip to avoid moaning.

Subsequently her right hand slid down her belly to her completely shaved pussy, her index and middle fingers slipped around her already tingling clit and began to rub up and down her swollen pussy lips, the flower fairy gave a long soft moan.

Meanwhile her left hand was running between her two breasts, groping them and pinching her nipples, this continued for some time then she lifted her left breast up and started to rotate her tongue around her stiff nipple bringing more pleasure to her overloading system, after a bit she did the same for her right breast while separated her pussy lips increased both speed and pressure on them.

She was no stranger to masturbation but the dream and what had happened in the ballroom had been so erotic it seemed to remove her usual inhibitions.

Automatically her hands slipped down between her thighs, two fingers of her left hand began to slowly slip in and out of her wet pussy while her fingers of right hand rubbing up and down her now engorged clit, sending further waves of pleasure cascading through her body.

Suddenly another wave of pleasure hit the tan skinned fairy and she let out a loud yell and she lost her balance and slipped, she wasn’t hurt but feeling the pounding pulse of the hot water stream hitting her belly she slid back to allow the water to directly impact on her pussy.

At that precise moment, maybe to a technical failure at the showers, the water flow became stronger.

The sensations this produced were beyond words, the flower fairy quickly began to rub her breasts and pinch her nipples.

"Aaahhh...yes yes....ooohhh" images of the prof that touched her pretending to help her with the dance, his hand slipping under her skirt and the other under her top.

This finally hit Flora – sweet, innocent Flora – let out a loud scream as her body shaking on the floor of the shower and at this point she wouldn’t have cared if she’d woken everyone at Alfea.

It took a while for the tan-skinned fairy calmed down, she lay on the floor of the shower, allowing the hot water to continue to cascade over her body, finally she gathered enough strength to stand up, quickly washing herself down, shut off the water and stepped out.

* * *

Meanwhile Bloom had returned to the locker room to retrieve one of her textbooks, she did not hear the running water but noticed Flora’s clothes piled on the floor, which was not typical of the flower fairy.

Confused, the redhead thought her roommate had changed into another outfit and had forgotten these, so she gathered the clothes  and towel of brunette and took them with her, intending to return them either directly to her in class or to their room.

For some reason panties and bra of tanned-skinned fairy weren’t in the pile, which made Bloom wonder where them were.

* * *

Finally having come down from a wonderful orgasm Flora exited the shower area, only to see her clothes were no longer on the floor, even her towel was gone, she was completely naked, with no clothes and some distance from her dorm.

She began to think, classes were in session, if she hurried she might get back to her dorm, nobody would see her, it wasn’t much of an option but all she had right now, there was no one else around except the dance teacher and having him see her naked simply wasn’t going to happen even if this thought made her a little excited.

Taking a deep breath and after a quick check to make sure no one was around, the flower fairy exited the locker room and headed to the side entrance, once out she didn’t have far to go before she got into a small wooded area, from there it was a moderate run to some bushes, still some ten meters and she would be at her dorm.

But Flora noticed her pussy was soaking wet again, the situation in which she was, for some reason had her excited instead of terrified.

Without thinking she dipped her hand between her legs, wiping up some of the copious juices running down her thighs, using the other to pinch her nipples until they were very stiff again.

Removing his hands between his legs, Flora saw her pussy juices shine on her hand, curious, she sniffed them feeling a strong but pleasant smell and then raised her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, greatly enjoying the taste, she repeats this twice more, her excitement growing.

She lay back on the ground and began to slam the fingers of her right hand in and out of her soaking wet pussy while continuing to pinch her erect nipples, she could feel an orgasm building quickly and didn’t care when she climaxed letting out a loud “Oh my goodness, OH MY GOODNESS!” as her entire body shook and trembled in absolute pleasure.

After licked her hand clean by her juices, she weakly got up and made the trip with no incident but didn’t move quickly as before.

Her huge breasts bounced in every direction as she walked and her pussy seemed to continue to gush, her mind was racing *What is going on?* every time she stopped to check that no one was around, she took more time to masturbate.

While she walked, enjoying feel the grass beneath her nude feet, she noticed an tree inclined, had smooth bark and smallish trunk.

Still feeling horny, the flower fairy had an idea, spread her legs and straddled the trunk, she quickly began lowering and raising using her legs letting her wet pussy lips and stiff clit rub on the tree, the feeling was indescribable.

"Aaaahhhh....yes yes yes....it feels so good..." she moaned increasing the speed and pressure on the trunk, also her big breasts bounced up and down.

Within just a few moments Flora climaxed hard screaming “OH GOODY, GOODY, GOODNESS!”

She had to tightly grasp the tree lest she fall to the ground as her body trembled so much, she stood there breathing hard until her body calmed down, then she began again to rub herself against on trunk, her body seemed to move on its own.

It took even less time for the brunette to cum, letting out a stream of unintelligible words and a river of pussy juice splashed out from her gushing pussy but this time she lost her balance and fell to the ground, she lay there for some time trying to regain her strength, when finally stood up she saw much of the tree trunk gleamed with her juices.

She smiled, THIS was the really way to bond with nature!

The flower fairy quickly walked out of the glade and continued heading back towards to her dorm.

It was when she returned to the building that trouble started, hearing voices, the brunette veered off towards another aisle, hoping to be able to hide but approaching it she heard more voices, looking around, she saw there were not rooms or other places to hide.

“Did you hear something?” a fairy with short bright orange hair asked as she entered the corridor, finding it empty.

“Yes, I did” another fairy with long hair multi-colored replied “Not sure what though”

“An animal?” Orange offered.

“Maybe” Multi-colored answered “Well, we’d better get to class"

The pair headed off.

If they did looked up at the ceiling, they would have seen a completely nude Flora with legs spread eagled against it, she had cast a levitation spell while trying to avoid being caught but nevertheless the nipples of the brunette were rock hard and her pussy was dripping wet, drops of cum were actually falling onto the ground.

The tan skinned fairy’s heart was racing but was it because she was almost caught or because she seemed to be truly enjoying this?

‘Oh pooh’ Flora thought as she dropped back to the ground, then slowly walked back to her dorm tweaking her nipples and occasionally running a finger up and down on her swollen pussy lips, she almost hoped she’d run into someone...


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the brunette reached her dormitory.

Closing the door, she sighed with relief while leaned against the door trying to recover from this stressful but also very pleasant experience.

After few minutes Flora went to her room and got out a short pink dress with a print of flowers below a light green belt with a sunflower and green straps, she wears also green wedges with pink laces and a new pair of panties.

The flower fairy quickly put the dress on but while pulling up the panties she realized that her pussy, although sore from all the masturbating, was still leaking large amounts of pussy juices, knowing well she did be late to the next class anyway, decided to masturbate in style, she dropped her panties to the ground and walked over to Stella’s room.

The sun fairy had a vibrator, she’d boasted about it to the other Winx during a pajama party, Tecna was mortified but the others were entranced about the blonde’s stories about how good it felt on long, lonely nights.

It didn’t take long for the flower fairy to find it, a golden tube about 6-inches long and 2-inches in diameter with a pointed head, the tan-skinned fairy took it and quickly headed back to her room, sitting down on her bed, she got up her dress to her hips and spread her legs, her pussy was still wet, a fact which now delighted her.

Turning on the vibrator to the minimum, she started rubbing the tip up and down on her puffy pussy lips, feeling like electric shocks go through her whole body, at another time she would have pushed it immediately inside her but her pussy was a bit sore and had to proceed slowly.

“Ohhhhh….” she moaned closing her eyes and inserting slowly the vibrator, her pussy was very tight but fortunately it was very wet too, as soon as the vibrator was completely inside her, Flora moaned loudly.

She felt so full, her pussy clenched around it, as if did not wasn’t to let it go, she had lost her virginity before going to Alfea, the flower fairy increased the vibration at maximum and started to push it in and out of her pussy moaning loudly and loudly.

After a while with one final “GOODY GOODY GOODNESS!!!” the brunette climaxed hard, she switched off the vibrator and then fell back onto the bed and drifted off into slumber.

* * *

 A groggy Flora woke as her alarm screeched, she did set it so could make her next class, getting up she remove the vibrator from her juicy pussy and slid down her dress.

Stopping at blonde’s room, she looked the vibrator covered with her juices, she would have to clean it otherwise Stella would notice that someone had used it.

Feeling naughty, she started licking slowly it from the base to the tip tasting her juices, after a while to licking it, she began to push the vibrator in her mouth and suck it like it was a real cock.

"Mmmmhhh..." the flower fairy moaned, she succeeded to put half a vibrator in her mouth and was loving it but then noticed the clock and was threatened to be late again, so she pushed the whole vibrator into her mouth rotating her tongue around it to suck away her juices.

This continued for a couple of minutes, the flower fairy managed to overcome the retching, removing the vibrator she saw that there was no trace of her juices.

She returned it and racing for her next class for which she was already late, while walked she wondered why she had done so, she could use some handkerchiefs to clean the vibrator but yet something had made her act that way, she liked it but found it also strange.

The other Winx girls were surprised when Flora opened the door of the classroom “Sorry I’m late, but I overslept” and quickly headed for her seat, the teacher nodded and continued the lesson.

While sat down, she forgot to fold her skirt under herself so she gasped for contact of her hot ass on the cold chair, in the hurry she had forgotten to put her panties back, she felt her heart beat faster but did not know for fear or excitement.

“Ummm, what really happened?” Bloom asked.

“Emh…the shower felt so good I fell asleep, when I woke up I had to take some towels to get back and get some clothes”

“Oh my god!” the redhead exclaimed “I wasn’t sure what happened so I picked up your clothes! They’re still in my bag here, I’m so sorry!” pausing, she continued “You ran across campus only in a towel?”

“It’s wasn’t so bad, no one was out and it wasn’t too far, thanks for thinking of me though, sweetie” she leaned over and gave Bloom a kiss on the cheek, face of the fire fairy turned redder than her hair, Flora let out a giggle at that.

The flower fairy barely paid attention in class, instead she kept sneaking glances at the other fairies, wondering how good each would be as a lover, still, she had her sights set on Bloom, twice the brunette tried to flash at the teacher but got no reaction, with her disappointment.

Finally it was time for twenty minute break.

The Winx merged their school desks forming a large table to stay all together, Flora deliberately sat across in front of Bloom, having an idea.

While they chatted “accidently” she dropped the book of the redhead from the table.

“Oh dear” the flower fairy apologized.

“No problem!” the fire fairy answered, she leaned under the table to pick up it.

As soon as the Bloom’s head went under the table Flora deliberately spread her legs just a bit, she did not want to make it seem intentional.

Under the table, the fire fairy picked up the book and then looked up, she saw the most sexy tanned legs that has ever seen and NAKED pussy.

'No panties? Under that short dress???' the redhead thought.

When she sat up, there was an odd expression on her face.

“Everything ok, sweetie?” the brunette asked.

“Um, yeah”

The tan-skinned fairy smiled, things were moving along nicely.

* * *

The rest of the day passed more or less as usual.

Bloom had trouble concentrating while Flora deliberately kept flashing both her teachers and students that she could, but having little luck….for now.

The classes ended and the Winx headed to cafeteria for lunch.

Once the brunette sat down the redhead deliberately sat in front her and "inexpertly" knocked her spoon onto the floor.

“Damn!” she said and leaned over to get it.

This time the flower fairy spread her legs more than the first time and with two fingers has slightly separated her pussy lips and pulled back the hood of her clit, then withdrew her hand.

As the fire fairy hoped, she again saw the legs of her friend widened and her naked pussy, wanting to see more, she approached until her face was one-inches away from that juicy pussy, she noticed that her pussy lips were slightly widened and she could to see inside it.

'So pink' she thought closing her eyes and made deep breaths smelling the smell of her horny friend.

The brunette could hear the breaths on her swollen pussy and sensitive clit, it took all her willpower for not to wrap her legs around the head of Bloom and she felt getting wet again.

Opening her eyes, the redhead saw the pussy of the tanned-skinned fairy was wet, so wet that her juices were dripping on the floor.

Seeing this, she had an idea.

She picked up the spoon and positioned it under pussy of her friend, it did not take long to fill it with pussy juice and then put it in her mouth.

"Hmmm delicious ..." whispered the fire fairy tasting the juices, repeated it two more times resisting the desire to drink directly from the source, before reappearing with a huge grin on her face, the brunette returned it.

After lunch the Winx returned to their dorm, Flora and Bloom went to their room.

As soon as the door closed the flower fairy said “I need to stretch my muscles, I am going for a jogging, do you want to come with me?”

“Sure!” the fire fairy replied, she wanted to ask her why had not worn panties but then decided not to do it, she did not want to embarrass her friend and liked to peek between her sexy legs.

“Let’s change and get going!” Bloom grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to change.

Flora grabbed the lower edge of her dress and pulled it up, over her head and took it off, looking down she saw her thighs covered by her juices, she took some handkerchiefs and wiped them away.

After she removed her wedges went to her dresser, she decided to wear a white shirt covering only the breasts, a miniskirt and light green sneakers.

After a while the redhead appeared was wearing a sports bra, shorts and sneakers.

The pair left their room and went away from campus and a good part of it, they went passed next to beautiful Lake Roccaluce which included a magical little waterfall, it was a beautiful area where could picnic, play, study or just laze around.

It didn’t take long for the fire fairy to notice that the brunette’s large breasts bounced up and down as she ran next to her.

After thirty minutes to run they decided to take a little break, the flower fairy bent forward, placing her hands on her own knees to catch breath, behind her, Bloom saw this and quickly approached her friend then she lowered pretending to tie her shoes and looked up.

The redhead’s eyes were stared on Flora’s magnificent naked ass, perfectly firm and round, she licked her lips observing every detail of it.

After five minutes they started running again with Bloom’s disappointment.

Finally the pair reached the edge of the lake.

Flora stopped, wiping sweat from the forehead and breathing heavily, the fire fairy couldn't help but notice the flower fairy's chest heaving, causing her big breasts to sway and the sweat had made the white shirt semitransparent and she could see through it her erect nipples.

It was a delicious sight and the redhead felt getting wet her panties  and not because of the sweat.

’Flora you are so hot’

The brunette noticed Bloom was staring at her intently, looking at the lake she had a idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking at the lake the tanned-skinned fairy had a idea.

“It’s warm and we are all sweaty and sticky, are we go for a swim to cool?” she proposed.

“Ummm, neither of us have swimsuits” The redhead replied.

Flora took off her shirt and throwing it to the ground, allowing her breasts to bounce freely “Who needs them?”

Bloom watched in awe as the flower fairy was undressing.

The brunette slowly dropped down her miniskirt then bent to remove her shoes and socks, assuming a very provocative position at her friend and then she dived into the water.

The lake was magical, the water was bit cold all year, it was perfect for refreshing.

The tan skinned fairy smiled at her roommate “Your turn!”

'God, they are huge' the fire fairy was stunned, she never noticed that her roommate's breasts were so big.

At first she was reluctant, afraid someone might come and see them but was falling in lust with the beautiful flower fairy, after a quick check, she removed her clothes revealing her 34B breasts, her pussy with a small strip of pubic red hair and sexy ass.

She took her clothes and those of the brunette, stuffed them under a bush for hide them, then jumped in and swam over to the tanned-skinned fairy.

The two fairies started to play splashing the water on each other laughing and joking, both were equal in the water fight because they were distracted by their bouncing breasts, especially the redhead.

“Follow me, I want to show you something” Flora started swimming towards the waterfall.

The redhead followed, near the waterfall they were less likely to be seen, naturally the clothes she had left back might alert someone to the fact something was going on but she didn’t think about that.

What Bloom didn’t know was that in the hurry she didn't notice her wet panties had fallen from the pile to the ground near the bush.

The flower fairy swam directly towards the waterfall, then disappeared into it, the fire fairy was confused but then heard her voice “Just swim into it!”

Bloom did so and was amazed to find a small cavern behind the waterfall, the sheet of water hid it from view completely.

The brunette smiled at the redhead, she was standing revealing the water inside the cavern was shallow, it reached half the thigh, she motioned to get close to her.

The fire fairy, not quite sure what was happening, did so, her head was spinning with lustful thoughts.

Once she near enough, Flora putt her arms around the redhead’s neck and gave her a passionate kiss, Bloom immediately answered the kiss moaning, when broke it she smiled.

“I'm attracted to you Bloom since many time, I know you’re not from the magical dimension but…” she paused “…I would very much like to make love to you” she she took a step backwaiting to see what her reaction to this confession would be.

Bloom was in shock with this revelation, she had a boyfriend in Gardenia – well, he was only a boy and friend in her mind and she too had been mesmerized by the beauty of her roommate, she wasn’t a lesbian or bi-sexual, or at least she’d never thought so but, how could she say no to the beautiful brunette?

She couldn't and wouldn't, putting her arms around Flora’s waist and gave her a passionate kiss, even using her tongue to invade her roommate’s mouth.

This time was the brunette to moan as their tongues interwoven and feeling the tips of her friend's fingers on her naked hips, when they broke it, she smiled at the tan skinned fairy.

“I want you too” she paused “So, what do we do? I’m quite new to this”

Sliding out of the fire fairy's arms the tan skinned fairy stood next to a low rock, out the water, covered with soft moss, caressing it, indicated she wanted Bloom to sit down.

The redhead did so, curious about what the flower fairy would do, the brunette did not waste time and grabbed Bloom's medium sized firm breasts.

'They fill my hand perfectly' Flora thought starting to caress them.

"Oh Flora..." the fire fairy moaned, her nipples were already hard because of the cold water.

Noticing this the flower fairy leaned forward and sucked the stiff nipples of her friend swirling her tongue around them.

Bloom’s mind was a mixture of thoughts, mostly centered on her now throbbing clitoris screaming for attention.

Flora next left a trail of kisses down the fire fairy’s belly as she headed for her destination.

Her head went between thighs of the fire fairy, her tongue darted out and began to lick and suck her pussy lips.

The redhead shivered with pleasure widening her legs to give better access.

The brunette's pussy juices were dispersing in the water while she slowly drew upwards to the fire fairy's clit, as soon as she touched it, the fire fairy’s head rolled back and a loud scream issued from her lips, her legs and wrapped themselves around the tan skinned fairy’s neck while her hands went behind her head pushing her roommate’s face deeper into her pussy.

“Ooohhh, yeah, yeah, Flora….more…more…suck my pussy hard...” the redhead moaned, she was teased all day by the flower fairy and desperately wanted climaxed.

This sudden passion took Flora by surprise but she was delighted, so she pushed her tongue inside the pussy of roommate, drinking her juices and rubbing her clit.

After a while, Bloom arched her back and issued a strong scream of pleasure cumming in Flora's mouth and face, the flower fairy moaned while her mouth was filled with tasty pussy juices and swallowed everything.

Her grip on her friend began to loosen and finally the redhead collapsed on the soft moss.

The face of tanned-skinned fairy was shiny with juices of the fire fairy, got onto the rock and cuddled her friend.

After a bit Bloom began to stir, she slowly realized where she was and what had just happened, looking up in Flora’s shining green eyes “Wow, that was fantastic…thank you!”

She leaned forward and gave a soft kiss on the brunette’s mouth tasting her pussy juices.

Returning the kiss the brunette smiled “You are more than welcome but we need to get back for dinner, after that we could do this again in more comfortable surroundings”

Smiling widely, the redhead replied “That would be great and this time I want to take care of you!” she continued “But before going…”

The fire fairy stood up, grabbed her friend's face and began to lick off her juices and ended with a passionate kiss.

The flower fairy gasped, she didn't expect it, exceeded the shock she replied to the kiss opening her mouth and their tongues fought for the dominance.

Bloom's hands went down to the Flora’s wonderful ass, tightening it and stroking it, making her moan strongest.

After the kiss is over, the pair peeked out from under the waterfall and swam to the shore.

Luckily no one was in sight but when the redhead went to the bush “Oh my god”

“Sweetie what happens?” the brunette asked, she was still in the water.

“Our clothes...have disappeared” replied the fire fairy in panic.

“Oh...” the flower fairy said, for some reason she was not at all worried, in contrary she was almost happy “Don’t worry, we will find a solution” she said coming out of the water.

“But what do we do? We don’t-“ Bloom remained speechless as she saw the naked and wet body of her friend, she saw the drops of water come down on her tanned skin and stop on her pink hard nipples or disappear between her legs, it was a very erotic sight and the redhead was almost to drool.

“Hmmm” Flora thought “I have an idea” threw a green energy beam from her hands to a plant then the beam surrounded the fairies and when it disappeared they wore plant-clothes.

“Flora I don't think these are enough to cover us” the fire fairy said.

The “clothes” consisted in a top that was a small strip that covered only the nipples and the areola and nothing else, a tight mini skirt that could not cover them completely, leaving visible the pussy lips and the asshole.

“I know sweetie but this is the max that I can do, unfortunately the ride and the swim tired me” the flower fairy continued “Anyway I know a path that is not used by anyone and will bring us back to the dorm without being seen”

“Are you sure?” the redhead asked.

“Trust me” the brunette said taking her by the hand and lead her to the path.

Bloom was always on the alert in case if someone could appear but the only thing she felt was the chirping of the birds and the sound of the wind, she slowly began to relax and enjoy the sensations she felt, the wind caressing her almost naked body and the grass under her feet was a very pleasant feeling, admiring the beauty of nature she started chatting to Flora almost forgetting her nudity.

The last part of the path was surrounded by trees and the girls had to go through it, as they made their way through the trees, the tanned-skinned fairy leaned forward moving away some branches and her skirt was not doing anything to hide her pussy and asshole, suddenly she felt something wet moving up and down her pussy lips.

"Oh ..." she screamed looking back she saw the head of the fire fairy between her legs "Oh Bloom...not here..."

But the redhead ignored her starting to lick and to rub her tongue faster on those juicy pussy lips, loving her taste.

The flower fairy leaned on the branches because of her trembling legs and approaching her orgasm, moaned strongest she said "Aaahhh....Bloom...oh god...I think...yes yes...I will cum very soon"

Hearing this the fire fairy moved away, she did not want it to end so soon, licking her lips she parted her ass cheeks and began to voraciously lick and suck her asshole.

"Iiihhh !!!" she gasped surprised, it was a strange feeling but also pleasant.

After several minutes at lick and suck with joy, Bloom stopped and admired the two glittering holes of her friend.

"We'll have to go back to our room, this was just a preview of what I'll do to you" she said helping her friend get back stand up.

The brunette was still panting, she felt her pussy and asshole pulsing as if they were asking more attention.

When finally got out of the woods, they noticed were again completely naked, probably their tops and miniskirts were stuck in the branches and came off but instead of worrying they laughed.

Once back in their room Bloom pushed Flora against the door and gave her a passionate kiss.

“That was wonderful but we need to shower and meet the others for dinner but when we get back…” the tanned-skinned fairy lowered both hands and caressed the redhead’s ass before going to the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

The two quickly showered and changed in their everyday clothes, as much as both wanted to shower together both knew if did, they would never make it out of the room, much less to the dining hall.

They met their friends there, got their food and found a table, the brunette sat down with the redhead next to her, Stella was telling one of her ‘all about me’ stories when Flora gasped, Bloom placed her hand on upper thigh left of her friend, where pink miniskirt met soft skin and started to trace the tip of fingers in swirls along the hot skin slowly moving her hand under the hem of the miniskirt.

The fire fairy smiled feeling the naked pussy lips of her friend, she suspected that the tan-skinned fairy had not worried to wear panties again, a fact that she now loved it.

Stella stopped to talk “Not boring you, am I?”

Flora smiled “Not at all, just had a bit of food go down the wrong way, I’m sorry, please continue” she gave the redhead a grin.

Bloom continued to rub her fingers around the thighs and pussy lips of the flower fairy leaving trails of clear pussy juices on her skin.

Suddenly she felt Flora’s hand slip down in the back of her jeans and start caressing her ass but because of the tight jeans she was having trouble, the fire fairy let out a gasp and accidentally knocked a cutlery off the table.

“Oh come on!” Stella objected.

“Sorry” the redhead apologized “Flora and I went jogging and my legs are a bit sore, please continue” she said while leaned under the table.

The blonde looked at Musa and Tecna “Either of you care to interrupt?”

The pair shook their heads.

Under the table Bloom unbuttoned her jeans and lowered it until the knees, then did the same with her panties, for the first time she wanted to wear a skirt.

She was about to sit back when she saw that Stella's legs were slightly spread and was wearing a yellow thong, looking carefully the fire fairy could see the contour of her pussy lips, she was also attracted by the blonde, decided to keep these feelings for later and sit back.

The brunette saw what that the redhead did, she smiled and went back to caress her ass now naked and the fire fairy went back to caress and rub her thighs and wet pussy.

Stella started to talk again, neither Flora nor Bloom paid any attention, both were concentrating to get the other to orgasm first, the redhead pushed two fingers inside the pussy of her friend and the flower fairy rubbed her asshole.

Feeling that her jeans and panties had slid down around her ankles, she kicked them away, remaining naked from the waist down, the heart of the fire fairy beats faster in being so exposed in a public place.

After a while, the brunette was close to cumming and had to remove her hand from Bloom’s ass and use it for stopped her roommate’s hand from her pussy before something happened that would be at best difficult and more likely impossible to explain.

Finally dinner was over, Flora has distracted the other Winx allowing Bloom to dress, the redhead got up and, no hurry to cover herself, picked her jeans but she could not find her panties, so she wore the jeans and, with the girls, came back to their dorm.

After made their good nights to each other, they headed to their respective rooms.

When the fire fairy closed their dorm room door, the flower fairy moved behind her, slipped her hands around the waist and began to kiss the neck of her friend gently.

The redhead was far too excited now, a few kisses would not have douse the fire between her legs, she quickly turned around in the brunette’s arms, pushed her against the wall near the door and gave her a lustful kiss.

"Hmmm!" the tanned-skinned fairy moaned, feeling how strong her roommate's desire was.

Both were now totally caught up in their passions and were going to satisfy each other thoroughly tonight.

Bloom continued to kiss the flower fairy for some minutes, she never even had enough to kiss those soft lips, they had a strawberry flavor.

Flora opened her mouth and their tongues intertwined in a fervent hot dance, the tanned fairy moaned strongest in the kiss, feeling the hands of fire fairy slip into her miniskirt and grab her ass.

'What a ass!' the redhead thought starting to caress and squeeze the big, round ass of her friend.

The need for air forced the two fairies to break the kiss, looking into each other eyes, they saw love and lust, Bloom began to kiss and suck her neck.

"Oooohhh ...." moaned Flora before bite her lip to avoid alarming the other Winx, Bloom sneered feeling her moan and biting gently the sensitive skin, the flower fairy threw back the head to give more access to the fire fairy.

“Oh Bloom….should not we move on the bed?" the tanned-skinned fairy asked, trembling with pleasure.

"In due time…" the fire fairy answered licking her neck from the bottom up to the chin with the tip of the tongue.

The redhead repeated this several times, stopping occasionally to suck the center of the neck and the brunette's moans were getting stronger but Bloom felt the fire between her legs became unbearable, this time she hated wearing jeans.

Not moving away from her friend's neck, she unbuttoned her jeans, and using magic, pulled them down to her ankles, she sighed with relief, her pussy was hot and wet.

Raising her head she headed to the big breasts of the tanned-skinned fairy, she could clearly see her very hard nipples through the top.

"Can you remove this annoying top?" she asked licking her lips.

Flora smiled. "Of course sweetie"

The fire fairy took a few steps back.

Still panting, the flower fairy grabbed the edge of top and removed it releasing her large breasts.

Bloom still could not believe how big they were and how her friend managed to hide them by her.

'I will recover the lost time' she thought heading toward the brunette, the redhead felt something around her ankles, looking down she saw her jeans, she was so focused on the brunette that had forgotten them, with a rapid movement, she removed them with her sandals.

Flora looked hypnotized while her friend undressed "Sweetie I made you see my breasts, it right seems to me that I see yours"

The fire fairy looked at her friend with a smile "Okay but don't touch, I must repay your favor" took the bottom of her little t-shirt and removed it letting drop to the ground.

Now completely naked, Bloom approached her friend, took from her hand her top and flung it away without ever looking away from those sparkling green eyes, then grabbed her big breasts "Flora your breasts are perfect, they are so big and soft" she said starting to caress them.

The tanned-skinned fairy closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure "Oh Bloom...it feel so good"

The redhead gently pushed her friend back against the cold wall making her shiver, then she leaned over and started sucking the right nipple and rub the other nipple between thumb and forefinger, the flower fairy had to bite her lip again to make no noise.

The fire fairy tried to take as much breast as possible in her mouth, rotating around nipple using her tongue and biting it gently, after a few minutes she did the same with the other.

Flora had to cover her mouth with a hand to hold her moans and with the opposite hand pushed her friend's head against her breasts.

After a while the fire fairy lowered, kissing the skin of the flower fairy until she reached the hem of miniskirt, kneeling on the ground she could saw the pussy juices drip down on the brunette's thighs.

The redhead licked her lips with lust.

She grabbed the miniskirt by the hips and very slowly pulled her down for the long sexy tanned legs, as if she were opening a gift, then flung it away.

Bloom spread the legs of the brunette revealing her pussy, it was so wet that all the surrounding area and her inner thighs shone with her pussy juices.

"Flora I love your shaved pussy, it's so smooth" Bloom said licking the pubis shaved and tasting pussy juices "And the flavor is great"

"I-I'm happy y-you like it but now sweetie...lick...lick my pussy!!!" the flower fairy begged.

"In due time" the redhead smiled and began to rub the soaking wet pussy lips of her friend, Bloom could not see it but Flora's pussy lips were very swollen and red because of all the masturbation, actually the tanned-skinned fairy began to hear a bit of pain.

The fire fairy deliberately avoided the clit, wanted to last this moment for as long as possible, she slid two finger inside pussy of the flower fairy feeling how hot it was, she began to push slowly her fingers in and out the brunette's pussy, increasing the speed and depth while the redhead kissed and licked her thigh, without knowing her fingers rubbing against her G-spot.

Flora had to cover her mouth with both her hands to suffocate her moans, her pussy tightened around her friend's fingers as if they were sucking them, after ten minutes the tanned-skinned fairy was very close to cum but Bloom withdrew her fingers and Flora complained in frustration.

"I have an idea" said the redhead and without waiting for an answer, she brought the brunette on the bed, removed the wedges of her friend then positioned her knees to chest and raised her feet to the ceiling, without thinking the flower fairy embraced her legs to keep this position.

In this position the fire fairy had a clear view pussy and asshole of the tanned-skinned fairy, she saw her pussy juices dripping down on her ass crack, Bloom bent down and started to lick and suck her pussy lips.

"Aaaahhh…..goody goody goodness….more…please more" Flora moaned.

Bloom, wanting to pleasure her, pushed her tongue into her wet pussy, her nose hit the erect clit and the flower fairy moaned louder, but immediately returned to hold back her moans, she did not want someone to interrupt them, then she gasped feeling a finger rub her asshole.

Feeling the moan of her friend getting stronger the redhead realized that her was close to the climax and slowly pushed her finger in her asshole already lubricated by her pussy juices.

"OH GOODY GOODY GOODNESS!" this was too much for the poor Flora to bear and she cum hard.

The mix of pain and pleasure made her cum louder, her whole body trembled, the fire fairy swallowed to the last drop even though she risked drowning, for her there was nothing more delicious.

After drinking every drop, she lay down next to her breathless friend and hug her.

"Thank you...Bloom" Flora said before falling asleep.

"You're welcome" Bloom said falling asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

Flora woke up with daylight hitting her face, she felt something warm and soft beside her, looking to the left she saw Bloom nestled next to her sleeping soundly, the flower fairy remembered their night together and smiled, for a virgin the redhead certainly had proved to be a fast learner.

The pair had made love most of the night, finally falling asleep in each other's arms completely exhausted.

Needing to use the bathroom, the brunette gently disengaged herself from her roommate and got out of bed and wore a very short dressing gown, that left discoveries her sexy legs, then headed to the bathroom.

The Winx’s dorm had a great private bedroom occupied by Stella, Bloom and Flora sharing a second bedroom while Musa and Tecna shared a third, it also had a living room containing two sofas and an armchair with a coffee table at the center, a plasma TV, a large bookcase and wall shelves but the apartment had a only communal bathroom which contained two sinks, one toilet and one shower.

This caused several crowding issues...

The flower fairy was about to open the bathroom door when it opened from inside, Stella stepped out wearing nothing but a small towel, her hair was wet and it was obvious she had just showered.

The tanned-skinned fairy was a bit surprised as to why the blonde was awake so early, then realized that today was Saturday, it was time for the fashion queen of Alfea to go the stores and maintain her wardrobe.

The sun fairy smiled “Bathroom is all yours” she said giving Flora a wink and a jaunty salute while she looked down, then walked back to her room.

The brunette was stunned by the sheer sexiness of the blonde, Stella was always beautiful, with her golden hair, full lips and sexy body.

The flower fairy had never seen her completely naked and seeing her barely hidden behind that towel made Flora horny and she could swear that Stella was staring her legs, she ignored the need to use the bathroom and walked towards to the room of the sun fairy.

The tanned-skinned fairy noticed the door was ajar but wasn't sure if that was accidental or deliberate but didn't care, she peered through the crack.

The Solaria Princess was on her cell phone but the sounds were too low for the flower fairy to hear the conversation, which wasn't why she was here.

The sun fairy dropped the towel to the ground as she walked over to her dresser and started to take a bra and some panties, the brunette had a great view of the blonde's magnificent big ass, she could feel her pussy become wet and her nipples become hard at this sight.

Meanwhile Stella moved over to her closet kept pulling out clothes and putting some them on the bed, each time she did it, she turned around giving unconsciously to her friend some glimpse of her 35C perky breasts and her pussy.

Flora noticed the breasts of the blonde were bigger than Bloom’s, she wasn’t sure if Stella shaved her pussy or not, it wasn’t visible at that distance but the view was succulent either way.

The brunette couldn’t take her eyes off her naked body.

The conversation ended, the Solaria princess threw her phone on her bed and, still naked, walked over to her makeup table, picked a hairbrush she started to comb her long blonde hair, the table had a large mirror allowing the flower fairy to see the average/big breasts of the sun fairy as well as her ass and the tanned-skinned fairy licked her lips.

All of a sudden the brush hit the edge of the table and fell out of Stella’s hand onto the floor and slid under the bed.

“Damn!” the sun fairy said as she got on all fours to retrieve it pushing her ass in the air, this gave Flora a wonderful view of the pussy and asshole of the blonde which had bright pink pussy lips.

Flora was drooling and had to bite her lip as she slipped her right hand between her legs and began to masturbate furiously right there in the hallway, not caring if anyone saw her.

The tanned-skinned fairy made up her mind then and there, Stella was going to be her next conquest, and she would be conquered her today…

* * *

After peeing the flower fairy returned to her bedroom, Bloom was still in her bed sleeping soundly, as much as the brunette needed relief she didn't want to wake the redhead, so had an idea, she grabbed some of her more frumpy clothes and hastened to shower.

It was difficult for her not to masturbate but resisted, once she was done she got dressed in white flower top, large old black gymnastics pants and sandals, it as both badly coordinated and out-of-style which was exactly what Flora wanted then she went and knocked on door of sun fairy.

The blonde opened the door, she wore a light green, halter-style top which was tied into a bow with front opening, her orange mini skirt had a yellow belt with yellow circles attached to it, a pair of green wedge sandals with orange sunflowers on them.

The look on her face while looked the brunette was priceless.

"Hi Stella" said Flora.

"Hi Flora, ummhh...that’s an interesting combination!" Stella exclaimed.

The flower fairy put an arm behind her head and gave an embarrassed smile "I came specially to talk about this, Stella can you help me with my wardrobe? It seems so.... out of date!”

The Fashion Queen of Alfea could not resist a plea of this sort, and especially from a friend, she stepped in the hallway, put her arm around Flora and dragged her into her room, making her sit down on the bed.

The blonde stepped back and gave to her friend a good look “You’re quite right, your style very out of date, come with me today and I’ll get you ready for any event!”

The tanned-skinned fairy smiled “Thank you so much! But I’m not sure how I'll repay you!” 

Which wasn't true, she had a very explicit idea on how to repay the sun fairy.

“Don't worry about that dear, are you forgetting that I'm the princess of Solaria? Money isn't a problem!” Stella said with a smile.

"But before we go, we have to fix your hair, long hair can give many problems during shopping" the blonde sat the brunette down in front the makeup table and started working.

The same chair and makeup table where she was completely naked a few minutes ago.

Flora smiled thinking of the show that the sun fairy gave her unknowingly, looking around she noticed the room was very messy, there were items everywhere - lipstick, clothes, enamel, mascara, eyeshadow and fashion magazines among others.

Stella moved in front of Flora. "Sweetie, you have to stand still, I'm almost done"

To reach the last few points she had to stretch forward, moving her breasts dangerously near to the face of the flower fairy and she just wanted to undo the knot that held the blonde’s top and release those succulent breasts.

Looking down, the tanned-skinned fairy's eyes widened, on the ground, between the legs of the sun fairy, there was portable mirror that allowed her to see under the miniskirt: the sun fairy was wearing a yellow thong.

'No, wait…' she said to herself, looking more carefully noticed that it was much smaller, the "thong" was composed only of thin threads of fabric tied to a tiny yellow triangle that barely covered her pussy, had neither front or back and left completely naked her pubis and ass cheeks.

The brunette was about to drool, she knew the blonde was a provocateur but did not expect she was it so much.

After few minutes Stella finished her work, Flora looked at herself in the mirror, her hair now in pigtail buns “Wow Stella, I like it very much!”

“Thanks, now let’s go!” said Stella.

Five minutes later they were catching a bus to downtown Magix.

The pair observed a clothing store but the sun fairy warned the flower fairy that this store rarely had anything worth looking at “There are better ones we’ll going on the way so, unless it really interests you, just leave it alone”

The tanned-skinned fairy smiled, this was going better than she’d planned.

When they observed the next store the blonde’s eyes lit up. 

“Now here’s a lot worth looking at!” the pair entered.

As Stella carefully looked over the store’s inventory Flora deliberately sought out the frumpiest thing she could find, she soon found a plain dress.

“How about this?” she asked hopefully.

The sun fairy just shook her head. “Flora, be a dear and get a dressing room, I’ll bring you what I find” The blonde was afraid the brunette just had no knack for fashion and she didn’t want to hurt the poor girl’s feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

Flora deliberately got the largest changing room the store had, large enough to hold them both, fortunately the changing room was also the farthest from the entrance to the dressing rooms, she took off her sandals, sat down and waited for Stella to return.

Stella soon appeared with a stylish but not very sexy outfit consisted by a pink miniskirt and green T-shirt.

"I thought you're not a lover of jeans or pants in general, so I opted for a miniskirt, I hope you like my choice" she explained.

"You could not think better, I prefer a lot more the skirts and dresses, they make me feel feminine" the tanned-skinned fairy answered with a smile.

"I understand, you like clothes that leave exposed your arms and legs" the blonde said.

"Well yes...more or less" the brunette said while her cheeks turning light red.

Stella could not know that her friend was looking for clothes that left exposed much more than her legs and arms...

The Solaria Princess turned to leave when the flower fairy said “Please don’t go far Stella, I’m sure I’ll need your help!

The sun fairy nodded.

As soon as she came out, the blonde looked for a chink, she wanted to see more of the brunette's body since she saw her legs that morning, looking closely she saw a small hole in the tent.

*Gotcha* looking around to make sure there was nobody, Stella bent over and observed through it.

Slowly Flora raised up her top over her head and removed it, it was immediately apparent to Stella that she had not bothered to wear a bra thanks also to the full-length mirror, then the flower fairy, very slowly, pulled down her gymnastics pants bending down, revealing she had not bothered to even wear panties.

* No underwear? Flora, you are a  brave girl.....or a naughty girl* the Solaria Princess thought licking her lips, she could only stare as the completely naked brunette slid into the clothes.

When she was dressed, the tan ned- skinned fairy said “Stella come in, I'm ready”

The sun fairy turned away from the chink, waited a few seconds and went in.

“So what do you think?” Flora asked making a twirl.

“Not bad for a start but there’s others to try on, set it aside for later” Stella replied.

The brunette quickly take off the dress and was now naked again, she smiled shyly and blushed at her friend while covered her shaved pubis, as she sat down, her huge breasts topped with large pink areolas swayed and bounced.

*How big!!* the blonde thought as left the dressing room and felt her thong getting wet, she didn't expect her friend's breasts to be so big.

*How did she keep them hidden?* she said at herself while selected a blue navel top with deep cleavage and very small jean shorts with the sides tied by twisted laces.

The Solaria princess returned to dressing room and find the flower fairy still naked “Here you go, dear, even if you do not like jeans, try these, it will be useful about windy days” 

The thighs of the tanned-skinned fairy were shiny due of the copious pussy juices slowly dripped down by her pussy.

The blonde noticed this and licked her lips as she came out of the changing room.

The brunette took the top and shorts jeans and put them on, the jeans were so short that it left the bottom of her ass exposed.

"It's a little bit small but what do you think?" she asked, making another twirl after her friend entered into little room.

"Try walking, see how you feel with them on you" Stella replied.

Flora began to walk and felt a thrill of pleasure crossing her entire body, her swollen pussy lips and clit rubbed against the gusset of shorts, giving her delightful sensations “I love these!”

The sun fairy smiled “Good, now let’s try something else”

The flower fairy removed the top, doing so caused her breasts to bounce for the joy of Stella, then she turned, unbuttoned and lowered the shorts giving at her friend a wonderful sight of her big ass and wet pussy.

The Solaria Princess noticed the gusset of shorts was soaking wet, the tanned-skinned fairy set aside her navel top and shorts and sat down.

The blonde quickly left the dressing room, the triangle of fabric of her thong awash in her juices and desperately needing to masturbate, her first stop was the ladies bathroom where she entered a stall, dropped her thong down and pushed three fingers in her pussy and started to pump in and out *I should have brought my vibrator with me!*

It didn’t take long for her to climax, splashing her pussy juices to the ground and biting her lip to avoid making any noise, after regaining strength she raised her wet thong, wiped herself and went out to find more dresses for her friend, she needed to hurry and her selection was rushed, she took a yellow dress.

Opening the door and looking at the flower fairy, Stella swore she was wetter than before between her tanned legs.

The tanned-skinned fairy took the yellow dress and quickly put it on, this time the sun fairy staying in the changing room and Flora did not object.

The dress was obviously too small and straining under her cleavage, but the most exciting thing was the dress looked like a second skin, it was very very tight and she looked naked except for the color, the hem covered her pussy and ass a bit over an inch and her hard nipples were clearly visible.

Flora turned to give the Solaria Princess a good look “Other than the size do you really think this it's good for me?”

Stella’s mind was now focused on the beautiful nature fairy, she desperately longed to drop to her knees and lick pussy of the brunette until she cum hard or to suck her huge breasts, it took all her willpower to not do so.

“It’s good, it hugs your curves perfectly but needs a larger size” she said breathlessly “I'm going to take a biggest size and one last dress, for today, three new clothes are sufficient”

The sun fairy would never have wanted this show to end but didn't know how much she could withstand without putting her hands on the tanned-skinned fairy.

Again the flower fairy quickly undressed of the dress, letting her breasts bounce freely, she walked up to the blonde and gently put the dress in her arms, she leaned over and gave Stella a quick kiss on the cheek letting her body rub against her.

“Thanks again for what you are doing for me, I just wish there was some way I could return the favor...” Flora said with a shy smile.

Again, it took all the blonde’s willpower not to take the brunette then and there, she quickly exited the changing room, having an overwhelming need to masturbate again, she once again wished she’d brought her vibrator with her but then remembered she had a hairbrush, not exactly a substitute but...

The Solaria Princess quickly entered the ladies bathroom and occupied a stall, she simultaneously pulled up her miniskirt and pulled down her drenched thong, then quickly pulled out the hairbrush from her bag and pushed the handle into her soaking wet pussy.

"Ooohhh...so good..." she moaned and began pushing it in and out.

A loud gasp escaped from the sun fairy’s mouth but she didn’t care if anyone heard her, she continued to pump her brush handle in and out of her pussy with her right hand and with other she rubbed her erect clit thinking of the brunette's naked body, her big breasts, her wet shaved pussy and her round, firm ass.

"Flora...oh...Flora...ooohhh...I want you so much…"

Finally she climaxed, screaming the name of her friend, she had to grab the sides of the stall to keep from falling down while her body trembled, Stella sat on the toilet for a few minutes to catch her breath before cleaning her brush handle with her tongue, tasting her pussy juices and wishing to tasty those of flower fairy.

Then she took her tiny thong and put it in the bag, it was too wet to wear it.

Exiting the stall she washed her hands, grateful that no one seemed to have come in while she was ‘occupied’

'Damn, I can’t keep this up much longer!' the blonde thought leaving the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again Stella went back into the store and hunted for something for Flora, she found a very skimpy pink cocktail dress; it left her back exposed with deep V-shaped cleavage, no straps, very short on the bottom and with no front, back or sides, it bordered on slutty but for some reason the blonde thought the brunette would fill it out nicely, taking it she quickly hurried back to the dressing room.

Just when she was about to moved away the tent, she heard a soft moan, curious, she looked through the hole and her eyes widened, there was the flower fairy, sitting on the bench masturbating.

The tanned-skinned fairy, unaware of her friend's presence, was caressing her big breasts, being completely naked in front of Stella had made her very horny, she rubbed her pink nipples until they were as hard as diamonds and then moved her right nipple to her mouth and began to suck it, moaning in a low voice, with the other hand she pushed two fingers inside and out of her soaking wet pussy, after a while she sucked the other nipple and stroked her sensitive clit, moaning even louder.

The sun fairy watched fascinated, she was so concentrating on the brunette that she didn’t notice drops of her  own juices dropping down her legs from her pussy.

Finally the flower fairy cum hard, emitting a suffocated moan and covering the upper part of the mirror with her clear pussy juices.

After catching her breath she saw what had happened, Stella would be back any moment and what would she think looking at the spotted mirror? 

Looking around Flora saw nothing to get her juices away from it, panicking and not having other solution, she quickly got up from the bench, approached the mirror and began to lick and suck away her pussy juices.

Stella remained breathless with her eyes wide open, she never would have expected that the tanned-skinned fairy was capable of doing these things, to reach some points, the brunette had to bend down herself giving unconsciously the blonde a very clear view of her swollen pussy lips and firm ass.

Quickly the sun fairy took her cell phone and started taking photos, some of them were close-ups of the flower fairy's pussy and ass.

As the pair had arrived at the shop in the early morning the store was deserted, so the chance of being caught was low, things were picking up now, though.

After a few minutes Flora had finished ‘cleaning’ the mirror and sat on the bench, seeing that the show was over, the blonde put away her cell phone, waited a few minutes and went into the stall.

The flower fairy smiled and stood up, as if nothing had happened, Stella handed the dress to her looking carefully her pink and wet nipples completely erect.

“Oh, this looks quite….promising!” the brunette said.

“Well, I know you needed something sexy and this looked to fit your body!” The sun fairy sat down on the bench, the entire inner thighs of the tanned-skinned fairy were shining in the light with her juices and the blonde could smell of her arousal.

Again Flora took her time to dress and this time she had to ask at her friend to help her slip into the tight dress, the Solaria Princess eagerly assisted, taking the opportunity to fondle as much of the brunette’s smooth skin as she could.

Flora smiled, feeling the blonde's fingers on her body, as Stella, she too was on the verge of endurance.

Finally the brunette had the dress on, it was obviously too short, the edge barely covered her ass and pussy lips but made the flower fairy look sexy as hell, the sun fairy couldn't take her eyes off her dorm mate.

She noticed the dress perfectly modeled her body, so much so that it is no possible wore no type underwear without it is visible through the dress.

“So what do you think?” The tanned-skinned fairy asked as she struck a sexy pose and leaned over, the dress didn't fit and her big breasts came out.

Stella’s mind was in a complete shambles, she’d always thought Flora to be one of the most beautiful girls she’d ever seen and deep down was somewhat jealous of her, the sun fairy knew she was pretty as well but the larger breasts and tanned legs of flower fairy were something she would have trouble competing and over time her jealousy turned to lust with desire for her dorm mate.

This was an opportunity she would never have again.

The Solaria Princess leapt off the bench, pushed the tanned-skinned fairy up against the wall of the stall putting her arms around her slim waist and gave a deep, passionate kiss, the blonde’s tongue slipped into brunette’s mouth and began to explore it.

Needless to say this took Flora quite by surprise but not so much as not to take full advantage of the situation, she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and rubbed her naked breasts against those smaller of sun fairy as her own tongue began to duel with Stella’s.

When they broke the kiss the flower fairy put a finger on the sun fairy’s mouth “You...naked...now...”

The tanned-skinned fairy stepped back and wriggled out of her dress.

The blonde couldn't strip fast enough, she took off her wedges shoes, her halter top and miniskirt in seconds remaining as naked as the brunette.

The Solaria Princess doesn't wore a bra and her friend smile noticing her lack of underwear.

The pair once again hugged and kissed passionately, their naked breasts rubbing together as they did so and moaned with pleasure while explored the other's body with their hands.

When they broke the kiss for the need for air, Flora turned Stella around and crouched down behind her, Stella leaned forward and put her hands on the wall, then spread her legs.

The flower fairy started rubbing with two finger up and down the pussy lips of the sun fairy which were wet and puffy with desire, this brought a soft moan by her friend's mouth, the brunette then spread her pussy lips and began to blow cold air inside her while with her left hand she caressed her round ass.

The moans of Solaria princess grew louder.

Suddenly behind the tent, they heard a woman’s voice asked “Is everything alright in there?”

'Oh shit!' Stella thought, the shop was deserted but the shop assistants were unfortunately there.

“Ummm...yeah...everything is ok...oohh...we...just lost...aahh...a contact lens!” It was hard to say this lie as the brunette not only never stopped to rub the blonde’s pussy lips, she actually started to kiss and suck her ass cheeks.

The sun fairy heard footsteps walking away, the flower fairy’s fingering was bringing her friend closer and closer to climax, the blonde biting her lip to deaden the yell of delight she knew was coming.

Flora withdrew her left hand from the ass of the sun fairy and rubbed her very erect clit while pushed three fingers into her juicy pussy quickly rubbing her G-spot. 

The orgasm hit Stella hard, her entire body shuddered as she climaxed, even more pussy juice flowing down her thighs and in the brunette's hand, she eagerly licked all the juices then helped the blonde onto the bench panting loudly, the sun fairy took her friend by the shoulders, pushed her towards herself and kissed her, tasting her juices on the lips of the flower fairy, her tongue entered the tanned-skinned fairy’s mouth, eager to retrieve as much of her pussy juice as possible.

Flora opened her mouth and the pair tongue-wrestled for a few moments meanwhile their hands grabbed to the other’s breasts which were rubbed and fondled, both girls moaning into the other’s mouth, mostly Flora.

When they broke the kiss, Stella smiled “Your turn now!”

The flower fairy stood up, positioned herself in front of her dorm mate, put her left leg on the bench, spread her legs and put one arm under her heavy breasts lifting them slightly and making them look bigger.

The sun fairy moved her face forward and began to lick and suck her friend’s shaved pussy, she had full juicy pussy lips which were a delight to munch, lick and suck them. 

The brunette began to moan loudly, her hard pink nipples throbbed with desire.

The blonde upped the game, pushing two fingers in and out of her pussy as she licked hard her clit in little circles, the tanned-skinned fairy’s moans grew louder.

Once again the girls heard a voice behind the tent. “Just what is going on in there?”

“No...no...nothing...oohh...” Flora replied. “Just...aahh...trying on...oh good...clothes!”

“Really? You don’t have to be so loud about it!” fortunately the footsteps were heard walking away.

Flora turned to face Stella and whisper “Maybe we ought to leave"

The Solaria Princess grinned. “Not before your orgasm!”

She withdrew her fingers and noticed strands of pussy juice dripping down to the ground.

The risk of being caught seemed to have excited the brunette instead to scare her.

She pulled out her hairbrush from her bag and pushed the handle deep inside the flower fairy.

Flora issued a loud gasp as the handle pushed deep inside her, at the same time the sun fairy started to suck the hard clit.

The tanned-skinned fairy couldn’t hold under this dual assault for long, after barely a minute with a suffocated moan but still loud “GOODY GOODY GOODNESS!” she splashed a lot of pussy juices into the blonde’s face as her entire body trembled with pleasure.

Stella grabbed her collapsing friend and dragged her into her lap, the pair snuggling together.

They remained there for some time with huge smiles on their faces, surprisingly there was no further interruption from outside.

Finally they got up, got dressed and cleaned up as best they could, Stella tried to wash away the pussy juices from her face but only worsened the situation, covering all her face with them.

Noticing this, Flora said "Sweetie let me help you" grabbed her friend's face and began to lick and suck away her juices, this reminded her when Bloom did this to her and smiled.

After finishing it, the flower fairy gave her a wild kiss, both girls moaning loudly as their tongues slither around each other between their full lips, their breasts and bodies pressing against each other.

Before they could get out of control and made love again, the sun fairy separated herself from her lips, took the brunette by the hand and after picked up the clothes, the pair left the dressing room receiving a number of odd looks.

The Solaria Princess paid for the clothes and walked out the door, the tanned-skinned fairy squeezed her hand “Thank you sweetie”

Stella leaned over and kissed her on cheek “How about you come back to my bedroom? I have other projects in store for you and a new .... toy!”

Flora practically dragged Stella to the bus stop, the morning was still long and she had no intention of wasting a second of it!


	9. Chapter 9

As the couple headed for the bus stop, Stella said “Flora, dear, has anyone ever told you that your skin tone is absolutely wonderful? It complements your hair and eyes beautifully!”

Flora smiled at the compliment "Thank you Stella, but to be honest this isn't really my natural skin tone, I spend a lot of time in the sun to maintain this tan"

The sun fairy looked stunned “But if I remember correctly, you have no tan lines!”

The flower fairy looked at her friend and blushed slightly.

"Well you see, that's because I tan completely naked, the way nature wanted, it's not something I normally tell people about, I'm really shy about what people think about me, so when I get the chance, I go deep into the woods where no one will see me and I lay down in the sun wearing nothing but my skin" She cast a worried and vulnerable look at her friend "Do... do you think that is wrong?"

The blonde's mind was reeling at that thought *I don't know how but someday I'm going to see this for myself!*

Realizing that the brunette was looking at her for an answer she gave a shrug "Hey, if you wanna tan nude where no one can see you then that's nobody else's business but your own" 

*At least until I find a way to be there to see it!* she thought.

The Solaria Princess whispered "And you're a brave girl, I never expected that a shy girl like you, went around without underwear"

The face of the tanned-skinned fairy became red as a tomato “Well...wearing nothing makes me feel more connected to nature, we are born naked not with clothes, also it’s an exciting feeling not wearing underwear under the clothes, it makes feel so free, it is an experience to try at least once”

A moment before they reached the bus stop, Stella took Flora by hand and dragged her into an alley.

"We did not have to go back to Alfea?" asked the brunette as she followed her friend behind large rubbish bin that hid the pair from prying eyes.

The flower fairy was not at all frightened, to the contrary, she was curious about what could happen.

"Of course" the blonde replied, placing her friend against the wall.

"But before..." With a quick movement, she grabbed the belt of her friend's gymnastics pants and tore them away.

The tanned-skinned fairy gasped at this, remaining naked from the waist down but her pussy throbbed with lust.

"Are you going to make it here?" she asked with a seductive smile while the sun fairy threw her pants, now unusable, in the rubbish bin.

"As much as I'm tempted to do it..." the Solaria Princess began to say while stroked lazily the shaved and smooth pubis of her sexy friend with a finger's tip.

Instinctively, Flora slowly spread her legs, like a slut in heat, while her pussy got wet, wishing her friend's finger pushed itself inside her.

“No” Stella said withdrawing her finger, she took the pink miniskirt from the bag of clothes which she had bought it.

"Those pants were really horrendous, I had to destroy them but unfortunately you can’t go in public half naked, so wear this but remember sweetie, it's only temporary" The sun fairy explained at her with a wink.

The flower fairy was a bit disappointed but understood which the alley was not the best place to make love, also due of the large rubbish bin, which gave off a not very pleasant smell.

She grabbed the miniskirt and wore it, pulling it up her legs, felt the fluffy silk caress her nude sensitive skin, it was a very pleasant feeling.

After that, the girls left the alley.

When they reached the bus stop, the blonde embraced the brunette's waist and kissed her passionately, the tanned-skinned fairy immediately returned the kiss and both fairies moaned, the hands of the Solaria Princess lifted the rear of miniskirt and started squeezing her firm ass and Flora moaned louder.

When they broke the kiss, Flora said breathlessly "Stella stop teasing me, you're driving me crazy"

The whole body of the brunette was burning with desire, her nipples were hard as rocks and pressed themselves against the top, her pussy was so wet that her juices dripped down her inner thighs, she felt like an itch in her pussy but, strangely, she felt it also in her asshole.

"Sorry sweetie" Stella said, squeezing her friend's round ass one last time before taking a step back "Anyway, you were right, not wearing underwear has great benefits!"

“Why don't you try it too?” without waiting for a reply, the flower fairy got on her knees, pushed her hands in the blonde's miniskirt, grabbed her tiny thong from the sides and lowered them to the ankles.

"Flora!" The sun fairy yelled looking around, luckily there was nobody at the bus stop.

The tanned-skinned fairy took advantage of that moment to completely remove her thong.

"Flora, give me back my thong!" The Solaria Princess whispered, stretching forward for take it but she issued a moan.

Flora had pushed her hand between the legs of her friend and with two fingers rubbed the swollen and wet pussy lips no longer covered by anything.

Stella enjoyed the massage for some seconds before retreating herself.

“I’ll give it back when we are back in the dormitory” the flower fairy said, putting the wet thong in her pocket and licking her fingers in a seductive way.

The sun fairy bit her lip with desire, approached her friend and whispered to her ear "You're lucky which we're in a public place, otherwise I would have torn your clothes and make you cum so hard which you couldn't stand up for hours!"

The brunette licked her lips and chuckled "It is very tempting"

In that moment the bus arrived and the couple boarded, looking forward to continue playing.

* * *

The two girls came back to Alfea and once there quickly headed to Stella’s room.

Stella had sooner closed the door when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and a soft pair of lips start kissing her neck.

She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, meanwhile Flora continued her actions, she gently pulled the blonde towards the bed, when they reached it the sun fairy suddenly turned around and pushed the flower fairy on it. 

“I want give you a private fashion show and you will love it!” she explained, stepping back and going to grab a few things from a dresser and her closet “Turn around”

The tanned-skinned fairy get comfortable, wondering just what her friend had in mind, suddenly she got an idea...

When the Solaria Princess was done and turned towards her bed, she saw Flora, naked again, her clothes (the few she wore) to the ground next to the bed, sitting cross-legged giving Stella a perfect view of her juicy pussy, her hair was loose again and she was licking the tip of the golden vibrator like a lollipop while caressed her left breast.

The blonde’s pussy started to gush seeing this.

The brunette saw the reaction she’d gotten from her friend and smiled, she noticed which the sun fairy was wearing the skimpiest lace bra and panties together with stockings, a garter belt and gold high heels, the sight was mouth-watering.

Now it was a race to see who could get off the other first, the flower fairy made the first step starting lasciviously licking and sucking the vibrator and pinching her hard pink nipple, moaning loudly.

But the Solaria Princess wasn’t about to give up without a fight, she moved seductively around the room, deliberately getting close to the tanned-skinned fairy but each time she try to grab her, Stella neatly darted away, meanwhile she removed her bra, letting Flora grab it but nothing else, then she slipped off her high heels, panties, stockings and garter belt.

Now she was pirouetting around the room wearing nothing at all, her pussy juices coated her inner thighs and reflected in the light while her average/big breasts bounced each time she moved.

Flora’s lust was rising, she put down the dildo began to sway back and forth on the bed trying to grab her friend and causing her large breasts to bounce as well.

This caught the Stella’s attention and she moved closer to her.

The brunette suddenly leapt up, grabbed the blonde and dragged her on the edge of the bed, the flower fairy got on her knees, spread the legs of the sun fairy, then began licking the copious juices from her friend’s thighs, this brought a small moan from the lips of the Solaria Princess.

“Mmmhhh….this feel good Flora….” Stella said, caressing her breasts and rubbing her pink nipples.

The tanned-skinned fairy kept licking and kissing her friend's inner thighs, climbing slowly until her pussy, it was slightly open and her juices dripped down, on her asshole and then onto the bed.

Flora licked her own lips at this sight, with two fingers spread her puffy pussy lips and pushed her tongue in depth as much as she could, the sun fairy moaned louder.

A few moments later, just when she was about to cum, there was a knocking on the door, the two fairies did not noticed at first until the knocking became louder.

“SHIT! Right now?!?!?!?” the Solaria Princess whispered, she got out of bed “Let me get rid of whoever that is”

While she walked towards the door, the brunette quickly grabbed her cell phone and started taking pictures of the blonde's naked, big, firm and round ass, her pussy and asshole gleamed with her pussy juices.

‘They will be useful in my lonely nights’ the flower fairy thought.

Stella opened the door a crack and stuck her head out, it was Musa.

“I heard some odd noises, is everything ok in there?” the music fairy asked.

“Ummm...yeah...everything’s fine, I was just...arguing on the phone with dad...” the sun fairy replied.

“Ok then, have you seen Flora lately? She’s not in her room, I’d have asked Bloom but she’s still asleep for some reason, and sleeping in Flora’s bed, quite odd...”

'In Flora’s bed??? Does that mean what I think?...' the Solaria Princess thought. 

“No, I haven’t seen her since...EEP!” the tanned-skinned fairy had snuck up behind her friend and rubbed the tip of the vibrator against her wet pussy lips.

“Are you sure you're ok?” Musa asked.

Stella was trying push Flora away but couldn’t reach her, she who was now alternating between licking and kissing the sun fairy’s ass cheeks while slowly running the vibrator up and down her pussy.

“Yeah, just...have a lot on my mind...” the blonde replied.

This brought a soft laugh to the flower fairy’s lips, she started to rub the tip of the vibrator on her erect clit, then she pushed the face into her ass and began to lick her asshole.

“OH GOD!!!” the Solaria Princess breathed loudly.

“Everything still ok?” the music fairy said giving at her dorm mate an odd look and raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry...I have headaches, too much study” Stella said with a reassuring smile.

Musa wasn’t really convinced of any of this, but knew this was the best explanation she would get and that prying into Stella’s private affairs was a recipe for disaster.

“If you see Flora please tell her I need to talk with her, thanks!” The music fairy turned and headed back for her room.

Stella quickly closed the door, then moved away from the brunette who was on her knees with a huge smile “That wasn't a brilliant move! We were damn close to getting caught!”

The tanned-skinned fairy got up, took her friend in her arms and kissed her.

“Really, would that be so bad?” she asked when they broke it.

Stella rolled her eyes, she really wasn’t too mad at Flora but felt she needed to give her a lesson “You went too far, now you will pay the price!” 

The sun fairy spun the flower fairy around, then pushed her to the wall where there was a full-length mirror, the blonde forced the brunette to lean forward so her hands were on either side of the mirror, then spread her legs “You stay there until I tell you to move!”

The tanned-skinned fairy said nothing, wanting to see what her friend had in mind.

And the Solaria Princess had something very special in mind, she took her ring which then transmuted into the Royal Sun Scepter, this was an approximately five feet (1.5 m) long rod and one inch (2.5 cm) in diameter with a ring on top, inside was a disc representing the sun which was surrounded that spokes representing sunbeams. 

It showed Stella’s right to the throne of Solaria, but now it was going to serve for a different function.

Stella slipped the scepter between her legs with the head facing away from her, she positioned it between her pussy lips rapidly, her juices coating the shaft, she then pushed the tip between her friend’s thighs and slowly rubbed it up and down against her puffy pussy lips.

"Oh it's cold" Flora said.

“Not for long!” the blonde replied as she did a few laps around at her hard clitoris, the brunette bit her bottom lip moaning sweetly, then the sun fairy gently pushed the shaft inside the soaking wet pussy of the flower fairy, making her to gasp.

“Ok, let’s ride!” the Princess Solaria said and began to push the scepter in and out of the tanned-skinned fairy and at the same time rub the shaft against her own wet pussy lips.

Both fairies were soon moaning loudly as each came closer to orgasm, Flora began to push herself back for meet the scepter's thrusts, her breasts bounced back and forth along with her movements, she was really enjoying this.

'Aaahhh...if only it was bigger...' the brunette thought.

Suddenly Stella cast a levitation spell on the scepter so that it would continue to move back and forth on its own, she came closer at her friend, grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her against the mirror, making mashed the huge breasts of the flower fairy against the cold glass and she let out a loud gasp of delight.

The blonde with her free hand reached down and began pinching the tanned-skinned fairy’s erect clit between her thumb and index, with this movement the scepter could also rub the hard clit of the sun fairy, this was all the two girls could handle and they moaned loudly while both came hard.

Flora's juices squirted on the mirror while those of Stella squirted on the sexy, round brunette's ass, falling both on their knees, the blonde only hoped Musa wasn’t going to come by again, she was in no mood to waste time with the music fairy now...

Breathing heavily, the sun fairy reached down and helped the flower fairy to get up and back to the bed and lay down on it. 

After regaining some strength, the Solaria Princess reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a double-headed dildo. 

“I promised you a ride with my new toys, remember?” she said with a grin.

The tanned-skinned fairy shuddered with pleasure, she would never imagined that the blonde was so sexually insatiable, this was a pleasant surprise.

She sat and spread her legs, Stella sat in front the brunette intertwining her legs with her friend's, then slipped one end of the dildo inside her pussy, then pushed the other inside her sexy friend.

Flora arched her back and closed her eyes loving the feeling of being filled.

The pair started to push their hips forward until the dildo disappeared inside them.

"Oh it is so big...it's perfect" Flora said, her pussy tightened around the dildo.

Stella chuckled "I know....that’s why I bought it!"

The two girls looked in each other’s eyes, in them was love and lust, leaning forward they shared a wild kiss, without breaking the kiss they began to push their hips back and forth, each moaned louder and their breasts were pressed against each other.

Neither lasted long and they climaxed together, breaking the kiss and screaming the name of the other.

"Aaaahhhh it feels so good! I want to continue!" the flower fairy said.

"Me too!" the sun fairy replied.

The two friends continued to make love for another hour and had three more wonderful orgasms, the fourth orgasm was so strong that the dildo almost broke under the pressure, the two fairies kissed again screaming in their mouths for avoid alarming the entire magical dimension, their pussy and pubes were completely covered with their juices.

"It...was...wonderful" the Solaria Princess said.

"Absolutely....wonderful..." the tanned-skinned fairy replied.

Their bodies still trembled from the pleasure they had shared.

Both completely exhausted, Stella lay next to Flora, taking her in her arms before they both fell asleep quickly forgetting the dildo still inside them.


	10. Chapter 10

Flora awoke at sunset, she found herself cuddled in Stella’s arms, it was a nice place to be but the flower fairy had another appointment to keep.

She started to get away from the sun fairy but stopped when she felt a thrill of pleasure cross her whole body, looking down she saw the dildo still inside her pussy, very slowly she pulled it out, resisting the temptation to push it back inside herself again but leaving it in her sleeping friend.

After that, the brunette gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek, gathered her clothes and, still naked, left the room.

'What's happening to me? Why am I still horny after I just had sex all the morning and afternoon?'

While the tanned-skinned fairy thought this, she smelled her clothes and herself, both reeked of sex and sweat, so she headed to the bathroom and found it free, she quickly dumped her clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower, not bothering to lock the main door.

While taking her shower, she heard the door open.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn't know the bathroom was occupied!” the voice was of Tecna.

“No worries, I didn't want to bother anyone so I didn't bother with the door, do whatever you need to do” Flora replied.

“Ummmhhh...I have to pee, I'll come back” the technical fairy said.

“No need, just go, you doesn't bother me” the flower fairy said.

“You’re sure? I can come back later” the pink-haired fairy answered.

“Tecna, there is absolutely no problem and we are both women so there is nothing to be ashamed of” the brunette explained.

“Ok then” said Tecna.

The tanned-skinned fairy turned around and opened the shower door just a bit, she watched the pink-haired fairy as she dropped her jeans and panties to floor, then sat down on the toilet, there was the sound of splashing water, soon after the technical fairy stood up and wiping herself she flushed the toilet. 

Flora quickly returned to her shower 'Damn, she’s got a hot pussy!' 

Tecna had a strip of violet pubic hair.

The pink-haired fairy washed her hands, then said leaving tha bathroom “Thanks!"

Exactly when she was about to close the door, she noticed that the shower door was ajar and she could see a handful of the soapy big ass of the brunette.

The technical fairy stared at it for a few seconds before closing the door.

The flower fairy began masturbating again but didn't climax, she was saving that for later, she finished washing her hourglass body and her long hair.

When she was done she got out of the shower, not having a towel, the tanned-skinned fairy used her clothing to dry herself as much as possible, then without any fear, walked back to her room completely naked, no one was in the hall to see her and Flora seemed disappointed.

Opening the door of her room, she saw Bloom still asleep in her bed.

'She’s so cute!' unable to resist, she approached the bed and gave at her friend a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Bloom stirred, opening slowly her eyes, she saw Flora, she reached and dragged the flower fairy to her for kiss her passionately.

When they broke the kiss, the brunette smiled “Someone is glad to see me”

“Absolutely yes!” the redhead said, especially since her friend was completely naked.

“So, have you something in mind?” the flower fairy asked.

“Why don’t I just show you?” without waiting for an answer, the fire fairy made lie down the flower fairy on the bed and put herself above her, then she began kissing her frantically.

They enjoyed this for a while, then Bloom started to kiss and suck the Flora's neck.

“Mmmmhhhh…oh Bloom” the flower fairy moaned.

The fire fairy sucked even harder and let go of the brunette’s neck with a “pop”, leaving a hickey, then she reached its true destination: the big round breasts of her friend. 

She grabbed them and started caressing and squeezing them.

"Oooohhhh...Bloom...yes...oh god...don't stop..." Flora moaned.

Bloom was fascinated and happy to discover how sensitive they were, she lowered her head, took her right nipple in her mouth and began sucking it hard as she rubbed the other.

Flora let out a long moan.

The redhead continued to lick, suck and pull the pink nipple of her friend as if her life depended on this, then she did the same with the other nipple.

“Oh goody goody goodness…” the brunette was moaning louder feeling her approaching orgasm, being that she had masturbated but not orgasmed in the shower, she was already on edge.

After a few minutes, the fire fairy pushed her face into the cleavage of the flower fairy, licking and sucking her sensitive skin while pinched her nipples.

“OH GOODY GOODY GOODNESS!!!!” the flower fairy yelled as she came hard, squirting her juices on the bed, when her body stopped shaking, she lay down trying to catch her breath.

Bloom smiled, happy to have given so much pleasure to her friend, she lay down beside her, caressing the brown hair "Flora, I don't understand why you don't have a row of guys to go out with you"

Flora blushed "I don't know many guys but even if I knew them I don’t know what to do, I'm very timid and shy when it comes to new people"

"You must just have more confidence in yourself, I'm sure that somewhere out there is the boy right for you, meanwhile you can have fun with other boys for practice" the redhead said with a wink.

The brunette's face became redder, seeing this the fire fairy chuckled and gave her a kiss on her cheek "Or you can always practice with me"

After saying this, she lowered and pushed her tongue into the mouth of the flower fairy that she replied with pleasure and their tongues intermingled with each other.

What Bloom could not imagine is that Flora was already planning to practice with the boys, with MANY boys.

The sun had already disappeared when the two fairies broke the kiss due to the need for air, both were weak but eager for pleasure, then Flora got a naughty idea “You didn’t panic when we walked back to the dorm from the lake last time, are you ready for something equally dirty?”

Bloom didn’t know what the brunette had in mind but she was right, she was initially quite worried about walking back to their dorm in wet, revealing clothing but even though some fairies had stared, none had said anything (since such things happened usually around Alfea, something Bloom wasn’t aware of yet). 

She smiled and asked “What do you have in mind?”

The flower fairy got out of bed, walked over to the balcony door and opened it, she walked over to the balcony and leaned over it, then spread her legs and wiggled her firm ass to her friend.

The fire fairy licked her own lips while got on all fours and crawled up behind the tanned-skinned fairy, even though she needed a release, see the naked ass and juicy pussy of her friend was enough to put her own needs aside.

Using both hands, she grabbed that wonderful ass and slowly stroked it while she sniffed the smell of her horny friend, her skin was so smooth and the redhead rubbed with her hands eagerly everywhere she could.

Flora was happy that Bloom was going slowly, after all the orgasms she had that day, her skin was hypersensitive and the cold air of the night was not helping her.

The redhead pushed her tongue inside her friend and began to eagerly lick her pussy juices, the moans of the brunette fairy became more frequent, longer and louder as she once again approached orgasm "Oh..oh...oh yes...Bloom....don't stop...."

There were a few fairies wandering over campus but being night they couldn't see where those screams of pleasure came from.

Suddenly Flora lost balance and fell to her knees.

“Are you okay?” Bloom asked worried.

“Yes…” she replied “Please…continue...”

The fire fairy wanted to continue but her mouth and tongue were tired, so she pushed four fingers inside the flower fairy to the knuckles and began finger-fucking her.

The brunette gave a small shout, loving what her roommate was doing at her.

Bloom felt her friend's pussy clenched around her own fingers and thought 'It is so tight, I wonder how it feels to have a cock inside it...' she smiled, the idea of a threesome with Flora and a stranger didn't scared her, quite the opposite, it excited her.

The fire fairy was so immersed in her lustful thoughts that she did not even realize that had increased the thrust of her hand.

After a few minutes the flower fairy finally cumming with a loud “GOODY GOODY GOODNESS!!” as her creamy juices exploded all over the redhead’s hand and arm. 

Breathing heavily, she looking behind and saw her roommate busy licking and sucking the pussy juices from her arm, she felt a shiver of pleasure go across through her own body seeing this.

Bloom finished cleaning her arm and cuddled the tanned-skinned fairy tight.

Finally Flora regained some strength, she leaned up and gave at her friend a long, deep kiss but did not find any trace of her cum.

When they broke the kiss, the brunette said "You are greedy, there isn't a drop of my cum in your mouth!"

The redhead chuckled "Sorry, but your cum is divine nectar, I had to drink it to the last drop, it would be a shame to waste it!"

The flower fairy smiled “It’s your turn”

Bloom was a bit nervous but then she relaxed as it was now night, there were fewer people out and nobody would see her, she got up, lean down the railing and spread her legs impatiently.

Flora did not waste time, she lay between the legs of the redhead and noticed that her inner thighs were completely covered by her pussy juice, she pushed two fingers inside Bloom’s pussy and began finger-fucking her while licking the pussy juices away from her thighs.

The redhead began to moan loudly spreading her legs further.

The brunette added another finger, now she pushed three fingers of her right hand deep enough to touch her friend's hymen.

"Oh Flora! It's awesome.....oh...please...deeper....deeper.... aaahhhh!!!" The fire fairy said moaning.

"Are you sure sweetie? If I go deeper, I risk breaking your hymen" The flower fairy asked.

"Yes ... I want you to take my virginity! You were the person with whom I had my first sexual experience and it’s right that you take my virginity" Bloom explained.

Flora smiled "Agreed, sweetie" 

Knowing it would be painful, she pushed her face into the ass of her roommate and began to lick her asshole while her left hand rubbed her clit.

The redhead issued a long and loud moan “Oh Flora, I'm about to cum!”

Feeling this, the brunette pushed her fingers deep inside Bloom and broke her hymen.

Bloom felt for a moment a sharp pain but was soon replaced by a huge wave of pleasure, cumming hard and shouting in ecstasy, her pussy tightened so much around the fingers of Flora that her was almost hurt.

She collapsed onto the brunette, her body was still trembling, there was no trace of blood.

The tanned-skinned fairy got up and licked as much of Bloom’s pussy juices off her hand and arm as she could, then helped her friend back to her bed.

Putting the exhausted girl under the sheets she crawled in beside her, both fairies were completely exhausted, especially Flora who had two lovers that day, and they quickly fell asleep cuddling each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Flora woke, outside it was still night, she felt Bloom’s body next to her, her breasts gently rising and falling with her breath.

The brunette smiled and got up to stretch her legs, while doing it she heard a noise, looking around in the room which was lit in moonlight, she saw Bloom’s pet bunny Kiko in his cage, in all their haste to make love the poor bunny hadn’t been fed.

“Poor Kiko!” The flower fairy said gently while approached the cage, her huge breasts bouncing at every her movement, she took the bunny in the palm of her hand.

“You must be very starving!” The tanned-skinned fairy looked around but couldn’t find any food.

She looked Kiko in the eyes while caressing him “Go back in your cage, I’ll run over to the cafeteria and get some food for you, the faster you get back into your cage the faster I’ll be back!” the bunny loved cuddles, after a few moments to caress him, he quickly obeyed.

Flora took a short white dressing gown and wore it, she didn’t bother to tie shut it but not feeling herself enough exposed, so she decided to "modification" her dressing gown.

The brunette took it off and took a pair of scissors from a drawer, she cut off a long and small vertical strip of fabric from the back of the dressing gown, then she wore it and looked herself in the mirror, now anyone could see her ass crack.

Satisfied with her work, the tanned-skinned fairy putting on a pair of slippers and headed over to the cafeteria, although there were scheduled meal times every day, it was never locked as fairies and teachers, some of whom had odd schedules, came and went as they pleased although they were limited in what food they could usually get after hours.

She was a bit disappointed to find nobody in the cafeteria, however she had a mission to perform, walked over to a large refrigerator and opened it, inside she found salad and many vegetables, she quickly ripped several leaves some lettuce, then picked a few carrots.

The flower fairy looked at the carrots oddly and had a wicked idea, she took one, spread her legs and slowly began rubbing it against her pussy lips, she let out a soft scream feeling the cold carrot in contrast on her warm puffy pussy lips, then it came to her mind that Kiko might not like too cold food, she pressed the carrot harder against her pussy lips and continues to rub it back and forth until the whole carrot was covered with her pussy juices.

Flora then got another idea, she wanted to share her pussy with her fellow students, took every phallic shaped vegetable she could find, in particular she found baskets full of: carrots, cucumbers, pickles, cobs corn and also found some wurstel.

She take off the dressing gown and dropped it to the ground then sitting on the kitchen table and spread her legs, her wet pussy was near the edge of the table, using a spell she did levitated two pickles and pushed them inside her, the brunette lay down, closed her eyes and moaned, she pushed them in and out of her pussy until they were completely covered with her pussy juices, then repeated this for all the other pickles.

She did same with wurstel and carrots, her pussy was so wet that drops of cum falling down, on the table until to the ground, those vegetable were too small and short to give her a orgasm, using both hands the flower fairy began to caress her heavy breasts, building slowly her orgasm.

Suddenly she felt something bigger touch her, she looked down and saw a cob corn rubbing on her swollen pussy lips, the flower fairy looked at the clock and noticed that had passed 20 minutes.

Knowing that the poor Kiko was waiting for her, she stepped out of the table and kneeled above the cob's basket, put her hands on the fridge and slowly, with the spell, pushed a cob corn inside her, the flower fairy threw her head back moaning louder, her vaginal muscles flexing and tightening around the cob corn, it seemed as if her pussy were trying to suck it harder and harder.

After a while the brunette began to push the cobs corn in and out of her juicy pussy increasing the speed, every second passed she became more wet, her thighs were covered with light pussy juices and she moaned stronger, wanting desperately to cum, she lowered her right hand and touched her hard clitoris, shivers of pleasure crossed all her sexy body as she cum hard.

“GOODY GOODY GODNESS” The tanned-skinned fairy yelled while her pussy tightened around the cob corn.

Heavily breathing, she looked down and saw the basket of cob corn was completely covered with her pussy juices.

Flora smiled and blushed, she felt so naughty and repeated this with cucumbers, it took less time for her to cum.

For all time she desperately hoped someone else would arrive but no one did, she lay down on the floor trying to recover her strength.

The brunette opened wide her legs to cool her boiling pussy, even it seemed an invitation for someone to fuck her there and now.

She licked her own lips at this thought, wishing that really happened, after few minutes she got up, put the vegetable baskets in the fridge, wore her dressing gown again and took a few carrots and pieces of lettuce back to the dorm with her.

Walking back to her dorm, the flower fairy let her dressing gown slip off her shoulders, exposing her bouncing breasts and pointed pink nipples, she hoped someone would notice her, instead, she heard someone giggling from a door to her left.

“Really? Are you serious?” a female voice said.

“Yes, I'm sure” said another female voice "I heard headmistress Faragonda talking to the other teachers, next week there will be a party between fairies and Specialists here at Alfea"

“Fantastic!!!”

“Ssshhh be quite, they have not yet decided the exact day but will definitely be next week"

"Finally, I was tired of using my dildo, I want a real cock inside me"

“Me too” the two girls giggled.

Flora had heard everything, several lustful thoughts she had in mind, she thought needed a dress suitable for that party and she would have made sure her friends also had the right outfit, she already knew who to ask.

* * *

Once back at her dorm, the tanned-skinned fairy quietly entered her room, Bloom was still sleeping soundly. 

Flora opened Kiko’s cage and let him out.

**(Alert: Small scene of bestiality)**

After taking off her slippers and dressing gown, the nude fairy pulled the food out of her pocket, sat on the floor, spread her legs and pushed a carrot in her pussy leaving the tip sticking out

“Help yourself, Kiko” she said with her heart pounding with excitement.

The bunny slowly approached the brunette, he sniffed the carrot and started eagerly eating it, his cold nose touched the tanned-skinned fairy’s clit making her moan “Eeep!”

Kiko’s paws spread a bit the puffy pussy lips and brined out the last of the carrot but he stayed a few minutes licking that strange liquid that he had never tasted before, loving the taste.

The flower fairy stuck another carrot inside her, then brined it out, her pussy juice made it glisten in the moonlight, she wrapped a lettuce leaf around it and offered it to the rabbit who eagerly ate it.

**(End of scene of bestiality)**

Flora shoved the last carrot in her wet pussy, then threw it and the remaining lettuce pieces into Kiko’s cage.

Satisfied, she come back to bed where a wide-eyed Bloom had watched the entire scene, she was sitting up, her jaw had dropped but no sound came from her open mouth.

The flower fairy quickly climbed into bed “Did my little show bother you?”

“Heck no, that was totally hot!” the fire fairy answered, she pulled her roommate into her chest and began with the tip of a finger to do circles around her rosy nipples “Maybe can you give me a show later?”

The brunette let out a little moan and smiled “I think there is a possibility…”

“You’re such a tease!” the redhead said with a pout, then she got serious “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, sweetie! What do you want to know?” The tanned-skinned fairy said.

“Well, this is a bit embarrassing, but our little show on the balcony earlier didn’t seem to draw a lot of attention, back home if I or anyone had done something like that, everyone would notice and comment, not to mention getting arrested for indecent exposure, and if two girls make love it doesn’t bring out a lot of bigotry?” Bloom asked.

“Sweetie this is Magix, people are very open-minded and attitudes towards sex are very lenient, bisexuality is something most teens try at least once, and nobody thinks or cares about it….at least not too much, furthermore here do sex to show your affection to the other person, so it's normal for some girls to have sex with each other especially if they are friends" Flora explained.

The fire fairy went silent, it was obvious she was thinking hard about something.

It didn't take long for the flower fairy to guess what was going through mind of her friend. 

“So” she asked with a big smile “Is there another fairy you have an eye on?”

Embarrassed and ashamed, the redhead hid her face in her hands.

“Yes” she whispered, uncovering her face she looked at her beautiful roommate “Please don’t misunderstand, I don’t want you to think I’m being unfaithful or that you weren’t my first choice!”

Flora took Bloom’s hands in hers “There’s no reason to worry, I don’t own you, you don’t own me, we’re together because we want to be, but there’s no promise of commitment, just here and now” she paused “So, who do you have your eye on?”

Of course the brunette was pretty sure she knew who the lucky fairy was.

“Stella, I’ve been in awe of her ever since we first met and I’ve never had feelings for another girl like I’ve had with her, but maybe I have a chance…” the fire fairy replied.

The flower fairy gave her friend a hug “I think you do, why don’t we get some sleep and talk about it more in the morning?”

“Sounds good to me, can I sleep with you?” Bloom asked.

“Might be better in your own bed, that way neither of us can tempt the other, we really do need some sleep” Flora replied.

The redhead chuckled "You're right, I'm very tempted to touch this fantastic body again" she bent down and began to kiss and suck the neck of the brunette and with fingertips caressed her big breasts and with the other her lustful thighs.

Flora moaned and closed her eyes.

“In the morning” Bloom got up and got into her bed where she promptly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The brunette did not really understand what happening, watching herself noticed she had spread her legs to improve access, the redhead had touched her for one minute or two and yet she felt very horny as if she had been horny all day, her nipples were completely hard and yelled to be touched, licked and sucked and her pussy was soaked wet again, her willpower seemed to disappear when someone touched her and this worried her.

The flower fairy waited until she was sure her roommate was asleep, then she got up, put on her dressing gown which once again she didn’t bother to tie shut and quietly opened the room door and stepped into the hall.

Her nipples were clearly seen through the thin fabric, at this late hour no one was there but the tanned-skinned fairy was not there to show herself, she quickly headed to Stella’s room.

Once there she could heard some muttering inside, the sun fairy had her usual problem, she needed to go shopping but had nothing suitable to wear!

This had been a private joke between the Winx ever since the school year started…

Flora gently tapped on the door, a few seconds later it opened, Stella had a surprised look seeing the brunette at that hour, with one arm she hold a sleeveless white dress with very thin epaulets, with it, she covered herself.

She stepped back letting the flower fairy stepped inside her room and then closed the door.

"Oh it's you, why are you here at this hour?" the blonde said with a smile, dropping the dress to the floor.

The brunette bit her lip seeing her friend's totally naked body and said "You should not be naked in front of me, I could bind you to bed and not rid you anymore"

"And who says you that is not what I want?" the Solaria princess said in provocative tone, she approached and took the tanned-skinned fairy into her arms "But for now I just want a kiss" and kissed her deeply.

Flora eagerly returned the kiss “Always glad to be helpful!” she said before kissing her again and pushing her tongue in her dorm mate's mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Stella gently pushed the brunette against the door caressing her almost naked hips 'Her skin is so smooth, I would stay all day touching her' she thought moaned and kissing her louder.

Flora moaned too, she wanted to launch the blonde on the bed and make love for all night but had a plan to complete and had to stop before losing control of herself.

The flower fairy sat in the bed "I need to ask you some questions"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to do other" the sun fairy said sitting next to her dorm mate, she was devouring her naked body with eyes.

The tanned-skinned fairy smiled "Do not worry, it's just postponed, so first, would it excited you to watch me having sex with another fairy?”

“Yes!” the Solaria princess answered quietly.

“Okay, would it excited you to know I was watching you have sex with another fairy?”

Stella said ‘yes’ without hesitation.

“Wonderful, then let me explain: I was making love to Bloom and she indicated that she would like to make love to you, I want to see what happen” Flora explained.

“You would do this for us?” the blonde asked.

“Yes, as I told Bloom, anyone are free to make love with whomever we please with no promises forced” the brunette replied.

“So how do you think this should be handled?” the sun fairy asked.

“Just leave everything to me!” the flower fairy said getting up and going to the door, there was still the white dress on the ground, curious, she took and looked it.

"You can take it if you want" the Solaria princess said noticing her friend's interest.

"Do you not use it?" The tanned-skinned fairy asked, looking at her.

"No, the fabric is slightly rough, if you wear it for too long time it can give you a lot of annoyance, furthermore if there is much light the dress can become transparent but you can wear it in daylight, the fabric allows to see the color of skin but nothing more and also it has a good cleavage, is the dress suitable for those who want to show itself without to risk too" Stella replied.

"But you have a wonderful body" the flower fairy said.

The sun fairy smiled "Thank you sweetheart but I am the Princess of Solaria, I can’t expose myself too much in public because the journalists are always lurking and ready to take pictures"

"I understand, okay then, thanks for the dress" the brunette said leaving the room.

* * *

It was Sunday and the Winx were having breakfast.

Flora wore the white dress she had taken from Stella the previous night, originally was not too short but the big breasts of the tanned-skinned fairy lifted the hem that now covered her ass by two or three inches, if she leaned forward she would show her naked pussy lips.

She still refusing to wear bra and panties, they were only a waste of time for her.

While the Winx went to the cafeteria, the flower fairy received many glances from the other students and even by some professors, also Musa and Tecna looked at her with a pinch of desire.

Her nipples were completely erect and protruded against the dress, this because of rubbing on the rough fabric that sent little shivers of pleasure across all the body of the brunette, her skin was hot and sensitive and at every her step the rubbing of her thighs together stimulated her.

"Today's breakfast is really delicious" Musa said, eating a piece of carrot "And I do not love much the vegetables"

“Me too, who knows what ingredients the Chef used” Tecna said.

Flora bit her own lip and tightened her legs trying to curb the fire between her legs 'If only you knew the truth, girls'

While they ate, she noticed that the technological fairy watched her cleavage with interest and desire.

The brunette waited Tecna divert away her gaze from her and quickly lowered her right epaulet until to the elbow, showing more of her right breast.

When the pink-hair girl raised her gaze, her eyes widened and she became paralyzed, the other Winx were busy eating and chat to notice them.

The tanned-skinned fairy ate slowly and when she done, she looked into Tecna's eyes but she was still staring at her almost naked breast.

“Ops” Flora said adjusting her 'accident' then continued “I'm sorry sweetheart, I hope I have not scandalized you”

"No, no, absolutely no!" Tecna almost shouted "I mean….the unforeseen happens sometimes…don't worry" and she went back to eating with her red cheeks.

The flower fairy smiled satisfied.

* * *

After breakfast Tecna headed over to the library to study while Musa went to the music room to try out a new song she’d been writing.

Flora gave Stella a wink, at which point the sun fairy headed for her room, Flora and Bloom went to the dormitory after a while. 

Entering in their room, the brunette got behind her roommate, put her arms around her waist and began kissing the back of her neck, the redhead let out a sigh.

“I've got a surprise for you, get undressed while I go and get it ready” the flower fairy said, then she come out from the room.

The fire fairy was confused but did as requested, she then put on a towel and sat on her bed waiting for Flora to return.

A few minutes later Flora came back and ordered “Remove it”

After Bloom had done so, the tanned-skinned fairy slipped a scarf above the eyes of her friend.

“What’s this for?” the fire fairy asked.

“Hush, no questions” the flower fairy replied as she took Bloom by the hand and led her out the room, the pair walked down the hall a bit, then Flora stopped and removed the scarf.

Bloom’s eyes widened, they were in Stella’s room, the blonde was lying on the edge of the bed spread-eagled, her arms and legs were bound in red ribbon with another piece wrapped around her waist, her erect pink nipples and clit each had a piece of red string tied to them, the windows were all open making the room very bright.

“Surprise!” Flora yelled “As promised here’s your surprise, have fun you two!”

However, the brunette made no move for the door, instead sat down in a comfortable chair where she could see everything.

The redhead don't noticed it but approached the bed and let her own eyes wadner over the luscious sight before her.

"Do you like what you see?" the sun fairy asked.

“No” the fire fairy licked her own lips "I love it!"

Her hand reached down and grabbed one of Stella’s breasts making her let out a soft moan, then she leaned over and kissed her BFF who moaned louder.

From where she was sitting, the flower fairy had a wonderful view of the Bloom's ass and her wet pussy, she could see her pussy juices dripping down her legs.

With a finger, she began to rub the tip of her hard nipple up and down, through her dress.

Bloom used her teeth to remove the strings tied around Stella’s hard nipples, once done she licked and sucked them.

"Oh yes, sucks my nipples!" the blonde moaned closing her eyes.

Next the redhead did the same to the string tied around the clit of her BFF, she looked her pussy, it gleamed with her juices, so she started slowly to suck her puffy pussy lips up and down, teasing her.

The sun fairy couldn’t take much more, her struggles broke the ribbons on her arms and legs, she sat up and her hands went behind her friend’s head, forcing the face of the fire fairy deeper into her pussy.

Bloom pushed her tongue inside Stella, tasting her pussy juices, she continued her oral assault until the blonde let out a scream that seemed to go on forever, her body fell back onto the bed as she panted loudly.

The redhead lay down beside the sun fairy, her chin was well coated with her BFF’s juices, she said with a grin “I guess you enjoyed that?”

The sun fairy reached up and pulled dorm mate's face into hers, after kissing her, she began to lick away her own juices from her BFF’s face.

Flora watched all this in awe, she got up and removed her wedges and slid her dress to the ground, then started to rub her wet pussy back and forth on the armrest of the armchair as she watched her two friends eagerly fuck one another.

Now Bloom and Stella, lay side by side together, they kissed passionately as massaged each other’s breasts and pinched their nipples.

The brunette knew what she wanted to do, she got up and crawled into bed behind the two fairies, she started to eat Bloom while, with her left hand, quickly finger-fucking Stella, both the blonde and the redhead began to moan loudly, Flora’s right hand went between her legs and she continued to masturbate while she serviced her friends.

The sun fairy she was the first to cum, her pussy was very sensitive because of her first orgasm, the flower fairy quickly both sucked the clit and finger-fucked the fire fairy until she cum too.

The tanned-skinned fairy decided not to climax, she liked feel herself all wet and sticky with her pussy juices, she lay down on the bed beside her two friends.

Things were moving along for Flora, who was already thinking about her next conquest…


	13. Chapter 13

Flora woke to find herself cuddled between Stella and Bloom, smiling she gently slid from between the two fairies, then made her way to the bathroom to shower, once that was done, she returned to her room to study.

However the brunette could not concentrate, her mind was full of lustful thoughts, she was about to masturbate when heard a noise, curious, she got up, quickly put on a robe, opened the door a crack and peeked out.

There was Riven, the Musa’s boyfriend, standing in the hallway outside Musa and Tecna’s room, he was leaning up against the wall, his face pressed against it while pounding his fist on it.

Even more curious, the flower fairy walked over and put her hand on the Specialist’s shoulder “Something wrong, sweetie?”

Not turning around, he replied “Nothing with which you can help me"

The tanned-skinned fairy was getting ideas “Why don’t you come into my room and we can talk about it?” she took his hand in hers and began to gently pull him towards her room, the Specialist didn’t react but just followed her.

Flora led Riven into her room, then sat him down in her bed, then she moved a chair in front to him and sat down, making sure her robe wasn’t tied tightly “So what’s wrong? Or should I guess: Musa’s been treating you badly again?”

It was common knowledge that the relationship between Musa and Riven was very strange and complicated.

“I don’t understand her, for weeks she’s been demanding I get tickets for this new romantic movie, I finally get them and now she is too busy to go, and it’s MY fault I didn’t get them earlier!” the boy was on the verge of breaking down completely.

Flora knew exactly what to do, she leaned over and took Riven’s hands in hers, making sure her robe opened a bit so that he had a good look at her cleavage.

“She doesn’t appreciate you at all, listen, why don’t I go to the movie with you? Seems a waste otherwise, what do you say?” she gave the Specialist a shy smile.

The purple-haired boy heard his cock hardened “Ummm, sure, why not?”

The brunette beamed “Great, so what time’s the show?”

“Three hours, I wanted to take Musa to lunch first” Riven replied.

“So we’ll have lunch and see the show, that is, unless you don't want it” she pouted.

“Certainly not, I’d love to take you, maybe at least you won’t be such a fool!” He paused “Sorry, shouldn't have said that”

“Don't worry” the flower fairy said “Let me change and we’ll leave”

The Specialist fell into the trap.

The purple-haired boy leave the room and waited in the hall while the tanned-skinned fairy changed, after some thought she wore a green flowered top that exposed her stomach and belly button, a short skirt and high wedges shoes, and left her hair loose, she debated about bra and panties, then decided would have been better to wear them today.

At least for now...

* * *

Riven had brought his hover bike (Wind Rider), after wearing the helmet, the two headed into Magix, Flora slightly moaned as the wind lifted her mini skirt showing her white panties under it.

They stopped at a fairly nice restaurant where they ordered lunch, the brunette was quite impressed and couldn’t understand why Musa was not giving Riven the treatment he deserved.

'Well, that’s going to change' she thought, the two made small talk.

“This is very nice but I really don't see this being you” the flower fairy stated.

“I wanted to impress Musa” Riven replied.

The brunette reached out and took his hand in hers “She really needs to appreciate you more” she clearly noticed the purple-haired boy admiring her figure, more thoughts formed in her head, and one of them was regretting she had worn bra and panties.

* * *

Next they headed to the cinema, they went in and got seats near the rear, the Specialist was a perfect gentleman until the movie started, without thinking he put his arm around Flora, he quickly realized his mistake and removed it “Sorry, force of habit”

“Don't worry, I'm your date for this evening" the tanned-skinned fairy replied.

Riven was relieved to hear that but was still a bit embarrassed “Let me go to get us some snacks”

“Okay, but hurry back!” she smiled and the purple-haired boy hurried off.

Flora took the opportunity to lift her top and removed her bra which seemed to be tighter than usual.

However, she didn't do that unnoticed.

All of a sudden, after she having put back her top, two hands came from behind her and grabbed her breasts.

At first Flora winced then smiled, without turning around she said in a sensual voice “If you are going to grope me, so get busy, my date will be back soon”

The flower fairy hadn't noticed that her clothes were slowly shrinking, the edge of her top was rising showing the bottom of her big breasts and her mini skirt was starting to expose her panties.

Meanwhile the two hands gently caressed and massaged at the tan skinned fairy’s breasts and rubbed her hard nipples through her top, she had to bite her own lip in order not to moan.

Without thinking the brunette raised her knees, reached down and slipped off her panties, she immediately loved the feeling of her round naked ass on the seat, she put the bra and panties in her handbag.

When the stranger lifted her top freeing her breasts, the brunette finally slapped the hands away “Naughty boy!” she chuckled while covering her breasts.

She not noticing that her top had shrunk to a strip of fabric which barely covered her areolas and her mini skirt left exposed her wet pussy lips.

(The areola is that area around the nipple)

The timing couldn’t have been better, Riven was sliding down the row of seats towards her, he sat down and offered a drink and some candy to Flora who accepted with a smile, she took a sip, then rested her head on Riven’s shoulder.

Confused, the Specialist put his arm back around the flower fairy and lay his head against hers.

The movie started.

For some time the attention of the tanned-skinned fairy was on the movie, thinking about the next move, instead the attention of Riven was on the big breasts of his date, in the faint light of the room, he could see her hard nipples to protrude and he felt his cock contract.

Because of the weak light neither the purple-haired boy nor the brunette noticed that now her top was only a thin strip of fabric, it covered just her nipples and the miniskirt had become a belt around her groin, leaving her pussy and ass completely naked.

Without thinking the Specialist slowly lowered his hand and gently laid his middle finger over her right nipple, not seeing any reaction from the girl, he began to rub the tip of her nipple very slowly.

Flora only pretended not to notice his finger on her nipple and it took all of her willpower not to moan when he started to rub it making circles around it.

After a few minutes of enjoying this, she looked him in the eyes, Riven was fearful but when Flora smiled at him, he quickly took advantage of the situation, he leaned over and gave her a sloppy kiss, the purple-haired boy was rough but the flower fairy took it in stride putting her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Looking around, the brunette saw nobody had noticed them, whoever had been groping her was now gone, so she quickly began to kiss him feverishly, meanwhile Riven’s hands began to squeeze and fondle the tanned-skinned fairy’s ample and almost naked breasts.

The flower fairy was getting uncomfortable because now the Specialist was giving her more pain than pleasure now, there was heard a sound of a ripping when Riven’s hand slipped on her skirt, causing it to rip.

The tanned-skinned fairy was confused about what was happening but kept calm and whispered “I’d better go to the ladies bathroom fast”

Riven took Flora for her hand and started leading her towards the restrooms but as soon as the brunette got up her top and miniskirt literally fell to pieces to the floor, leaving the poor girl only in her wedges shoes.

Flora gasped as she walked completely naked in such a public place, her breasts bounced in every direction and she felt her pussy juices dripping down her legs.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) the room was dark and nobody saw her nudity.

Finally Riven pushed the flower fairy into the men’s bathroom, which was closer and thankfully empty.

When he turned to look at her his jaw was wide open, staring at the vision of beauty and lust in front of him.

The brunette made a slow and seductive pirouette “So, big boy, getting any ideas?” she said blushing and smiling shyly, then she noticed the bulge in his pants.

The purple-haired boy walked over, took the tanned-skinned fairy in his arms and gave her a violent kiss while crushing her sexy body against him, when they broke it, Flora put her hands on his chest and stave off him slightly.

“I think the handicapped stall is empty” she said in a husky voice as she took his hand and pulled him towards it.

Once inside it, the Specialist quickly unzipped his pants allowing his cock to spring free, Flora looked at it in amazement, it was thick and rigid, she licked her own lips in anticipation while she turned around and leaned against the wall and then spread her legs.

With no warning or gentleness Riven put the tip of his cock against her wet swollen pussy lips and then slammed it deep inside her, the flower fairy let out a loud gasp while the Specialist began to push his cock violently in and out of her, the brunette mentally thanked the stranger who had caressed and squeezed her breasts because had made her very wet and the sudden penetration was not too painful.

The purple-haired boy pushed in and out of the poor girl for what seemed like forever but was only ninety seconds or so, then with one final push he emptied his balls deep inside the tanned-skinned fairy, in their rush neither of them had given any thought to birth control.

When the Specialist removed his cock from her, a large amount of cum mixed with pussy juice come out of her pussy, most of it fell to the bathroom floor while the rest slowly dripped down Flora’s thighs.

Flora breathed a sigh of relief now that this was over, she couldn’t have been more wrong, after just a few seconds to rest, the Specialist was hard again, he spread her perfect round ass cheeks and put the tip of his cock against her tight asshole “Hey baby, how about a little ‘back door’ action?”

The brunette was appalled “Sorry, it not open for business!” she tried to turn around so she could kneel down and suck him.

Instead Riven slammed his cock again in her pussy, also this time there was no tenderness or love, just a brutal fucking, the tanned-skinned fairy was slowly getting used to this, feeling less pain and more pleasure.

The purple-haired boy only lasted about a minute this time, again he shot another load of cum into the flower fairy, then he pulled out his cock, reached down and began to roughly fondle sensitive Flora’s breasts, this did bring a short cry of pain from the poor girl which was ignored.

Hard again, the Specialist moved the brunette to the toilet bowl and bent her down until her hands were on it, then he once again pushed his erection deep inside her, this time she moaned with pleasure, her pussy had dilated enough to receive her big cock without pain, her balls banged against her erect clit and her huge breasts bounced back and forth.

Unfortunately for her, this third round only lasted some thirty seconds before a third load of cum was shot deep inside the flower fairy.

Riven extracted his cock and put it back inside his pants “That was great, babe! Great for you too?”

The tanned-skinned fairy had an angry expression on her face 'Just when it was starting to pleasure me...'

Without looking up, she said in an emotionless voice “Mmmhhh...what do we do now?”

The purple-haired boy shook his head “Give me a minute and I'll think of something” after said it, he quickly came out from the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Left alone, Flora sat down on the toilet and began using large amounts of toilet paper to try cleaning herself up.

This was NOT what she had expected and certainly NOT what she’d wanted, maybe Musa knew something she didn't, maybe she had sex with Riven and he’d treated her the same way.

Well, no wonder he wasn't getting any with a selfish attitude like his, however, it was quite different than making love to her friends.

After about twenty minutes she heard the bathroom door open, she quickly brought her legs to chest so as not to be visible, there was a knock on the stall door.

“It’s me” it was Riven's voice, Flora quickly opened the door.

“We’d better hurry, several of the theaters are starting to let out and this place will be filling up quick” he said delivering a cute tan overcoat with buckles at her.

It was quite short but under the circumstances, it is better than walking out completely naked, this would be an option at Alfea but NOT here, she put it on and noticed it barely covered her firm ass, then she followed Riven out the bathroom.

The pair mixed in with the crowd, while they moving towards the exit suddenly there was a blackout and all the lights went out.

"Listen to everyone, I ask you to be patient because the doors automatically locked, my colleagues and I will unlock them" a clerk of the cinema said with a flashlight in his hand.

While they waited, the flower fairy felt a hand touch the back of her thigh and then slide upwards, it was cold and she gave a little shout out of surprise, the hand continued to climb up caressing her skin, until it reached her naked ass, then began to stroke it making the brunette moaned silently.

With the lights out nobody noticed what was happening to her, Riven was in front her but was focused on the exit door.

After a few seconds she felt the hand retreat then two hands grabbed her waist, they moved her to the wall and made her bend slightly forward, the tanned-skinned fairy leaned her hands against the wall.

"Your ass is as fantastic as your breasts" a male voice whispered while her coat lift above her navel, leaving her naked from the waist down.

Flora shuddered, he was the same person who had played with her breasts previously, he pushed his hand between her legs and spread her swollen pussy lips, then gently began to rub them back and forth, the brunette closed her eyes, spread her legs wider and continued to moan while her pussy juices dripped on the stranger's fingers and then down her thighs to her feet.

Feeling how wet she was, he slipped two fingers deep inside her pussy and started to push them in and out of her, the flower fairy let out a long, soft moan before biting her own lip to avoid making further noise while her vaginal muscles tightened around his fingers.

This went on for a few minutes and the tanned-skinned fairy loved every second of it, then the stranger leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, he made turn her face, then kissed her on the lips, she immediately answered the kiss opening her mouth and letting their tongues intertwine.

Knowing that they didn't have much time left, he increased the thrusts of his fingers, began to rub her asshole with his thumb and with his other hand rubbed her erect clit.

“Hmmmmm!!!!!” the flower fairy moaned loudly without interrupting the kiss, she didn’t care anymore if she was in a public place, she desperately wanted to cum, his fingers made delicious motions on her clit; back and forth, right and left and around it in little circles.

Flora couldn’t handle this triple stimulation and after a few moments she climaxed, screaming into the mouth of the stranger, her body convulsed in spasms while a river of pussy juice squirting to the ground, her legs gave way and she was about to fall but the stranger supported her and placed her against his chest.

"You have a very juicy pussy..." the stranger said licking his fingers "...and quite delicious"

"And you have very skillful fingers" the brunette whispered who was still panting, THIS was what she expected and what she wanted, NOT what Riven had done to her.

"I would love to continue but unfortunately there's no time" he said, lowering her coat and putting a piece of paper in pocket "My name is John, if you want to have a night to remember, call me"

"Maybe I will" the tanned-skinned fairy answered.

At that moment the lights came on and the doors finally opened, Flora turned but John was gone.

Riven took her hand and quickly sidestepped to move around a group of people, from there they quickly made their way to a hover convertible.

"Is this yours?" Flora asked confused.

"No, I rented it in that store" Riven pointed to a car rental shop in front of the cinema.

"Why did you do it? We came here with your hover bike" the brunette commented.

"You can’t go in hover bike with only that coat on, the wind will lift it, and anyone was behind us, would be able to see your nice little ass" the purple-haired boy explained with a mischievous smile.

The flower fairy ignored his sarcastic comment but she had to admit that he was right, even if the idea of showing her ass did not mind at all.

She entered in the car and requested “Please put the roof down”

The Specialist obeyed and the pair headed towards Alfea.

“Take the long way through the woods” Flora said, Riven didn't know why but did as she asked.

Once they left the main road, the tanned-skinned fairy removed the coat and tossed it in the back seat, wearing only her wedges she lay back on the seat, spread her legs and put them on the dashboard, then she turned on the air conditioning and directed it at her pussy, she moaned with pleasure when the cold air hit her warm and puffy pussy lips, she closed her eyes and began to masturbate.

The Specialist was weaving all over the road, trying to watch the lustful beauty as much as possible, the flower fairy opened her eyes and said “Sorry to be such a bother, why don’t you find a secluded spot and pull over?”

The purple-haired boy, with his pants impossibly tight, did as ordered.

Once he pulled over and parked, the brunette closed her eyes again, she return to caress her huge breasts and to pinch her hard pink nipples, she greatly enjoyed the fact she had a captive audience watching every move, maybe Riven would get the hint and go down on her.

But being the self-centered jerk he was, he didn't it, instead he got out of the car, unzipped his pants and began to masturbate to relieve his swollen cock.

Flora watched this, she stopped what she was doing and said “Oh, is it my fault if you're in this state? My bad, let me fix it!”

The flower fairy got out of the car, still naked, and pushed Riven over a tree stump and spread his legs, then she got on all fours, reached up and grasped his cock, feeling how warm and stiff it was, she marveled that it was hard again after three orgasms, it about seven inches long, she began to stroke it slowly up and down, swirling her palm over the tip at every pass.

"Hmmm....yes baby..." Riven moaned, closing his eyes and arching his head back.

The brunette noticed a small trickle of white fluid began to ooze from the tip, she leaned forward and slowly licked the tip, then the large vein running underneath before she started to rotate her tongue around the tip of his cock feeling it become harder and pulsing faster, her pussy was soaking wet again, she was sucking a dick near the roadside, completely naked where anyone could see her.

She hoped that someone or something would see her, would pushed his cock in her tight pussy and fuck her hard until the morning, her pussy and clit throbbed at only the thought while her pussy juices dripped down to the ground.

Looking down, she noticed that, unconsciously, had slid her rosy lips down the cock until half of his erection was in her mouth, she moaned while beginning to suck him hard, enjoying the taste of precum mixed with her pussy juices and emitting joyous sounds, she wanted to take him all in her mouth but she was afraid he would hurt her again.

The purple-haired boy put his hands behind her head to force her even deeper but he obtained poor results, feeling his balls ready to erupt he said "Oh baby, I'm about to cum!"

Hearing it, the tanned-skinned fairy pulled off his cock and licked the slit above it with the tip of her tongue, then quickly she began to suck the tip while stroked and squeezed his balls.

The Specialist moaned louder and shortly after he screamed "I'm cumming!"

He started to fill Flora’s mouth with hot and sticky cum, she tried to take a step back but Riven held her for the head, so she had to swallow everything but there was so much of it that two trickles of sperm dripped down from the edges of her lips and down on her breasts.

For all the time her tongue kept rotating on his cock's tip until there was no more trace of cum, the brunette marveled at how different it was from the taste of Bloom and Stella’s juices, not to mention the warmth and texture.

Riven just leaned back, finally released her head “That was great baby!”

The brunette hoped that for once Riven would show some affection towards her or at least some respect and reciprocation but her hopes disappeared when she saw him zip up his pants and headed toward the car, disappointed by this, she picked up the sperm on her chin and on her breasts with a finger and licked it away, then she returned to the car and put the coat back on “I need to return to Alfea”

“That’s ok baby, I don’t think I could get it up again tonight!” the Specialist actually meant that as a compliment, which went over like a lead balloon.

They drove back to Alfea in silence, overall Flora had to rate this evening as a disappointment, making love to a guy was much different than her friends but she needed a sensitive guy which Riven clearly was not, unlike John, she had a great time with him.

The purple-haired boy stopped at the main gate and the brunette got out “I’d better drive you to your dorm, especially with nothing on under that”

The flower fairy turned towards him “And do you think Musa might not have something to say about any of this?”

“Oh yeah, her, yeah, she’d throw a fit, well, thanks again baby for everything, let’s do it again!” the Specialist replied.

“Sure, why not?” the tanned-skinned fairy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm that Riven didn’t catch 'Maybe even invite Musa along and compare notes'

Flora watched the car disappear into the night, she opened the coat and walked back to her dorm, she’d given thought to just dumping it but didn’t it for the sole reason that if Musa or Tecna saw her, she would have no answers for them but until then she was available for anyone else who wanted her but no one saw her, or if they did speak out.

Putting her hands in the pockets she felt something, took out a piece of paper with a number written on it, she knew it was John's number and smiled.

Once back at her dorm, she quickly went to the bathroom, relieved that it was empty, she stripped off the coat and take the hottest shower she could stand, Riven had been a selfish lover, no, he’d been an extremely selfish lover, Flora was beginning to regret what she had done.

Well, more her choice of lover, she still hadn’t realized that neither of them had used birth control tonight.

She didn’t know just how much she would regret her decision, or how soon.


	15. Chapter 15

The flower fairy had woken up early this Sunday morning, she quietly dressed so as not to wake Bloom and then slipped out of the dorm.

Her pussy was still a little sore and she didn't want clothes too much stuck to the skin, so she decided to wear a fuchsia sleeveless t-shirt, a blue flared miniskirt and green wedges with fuchsia laces.

She headed not for the dining hall but to the library.

She’d realized that had not used any sort of protection with Riven last night and the boy didn’t wear a condom when he shot three large loads of cum deep inside her.

Getting pregnant was a serious concern, thus her trip to the library was for to find a potion she would take to avoid the risk of getting pregnant, having a baby now would have been a bad problem, but Riven's baby?

The tan-skinned fairy closed her eyes and let out a soft lament.

Entering in the library, the brunette noticed there were already some people sitting to read, she was amazed there were someone who woke up so early.

She decided to search on her own as she didn’t want to ask or even hint to Miss Barbeta, the librarian, as to what she was looking for.

Flora was by no means the first fairy to have 'next day regrets'.

However, being that Magix was a sexually-active society it didn't take for the flower fairy long to find what she was looking for, and all the ingredients seemed fairly common, she could easily get what she needed from Potions Class and bring them in her room.

Now that she had what she came for, the brunette went to the rear of the library where the rarer books were located, wanting to see if there was a spell she could use in the future in case of emergency. 

She was perusing the shelves when she heard noises, surprised that someone would be here this early, much less in the archives, she was quite curious, peering around the corner the flower fairy was surprised to see none other than Tecna there, also poking around the shelves ‘She must be looking for something complex, I wonder what could it be?’

The tan-skinned fairy just stood where she was, intently watching the technical fairy as the fuchsia-haired girl poked around looking for something.

She was rather cute, although longer hair would be a plus and she needed to stop talking like an encyclopaedia, smile more and get some better-looking outfits instead of the usual boring jeans and long pants, the only positive thing was her sleeveless shirt that left her navel exposed.

*I wonder what Stella could do for her!* Flora thought as she considered about the possibility of Tecna being her next lover.

Thanks to Riven, she felt had quite enough of guys for now.

She’d been thinking about a threesome with Bloom and Stella but now the thought of seeing the technical fairy naked made her horny, also because the technical fairy never showed her body in any way.

She slipped her hand down under her skirt to masturbate when the fuchsia-haired girl made a joyous sound and pulled a large book from a shelf. 

Curious to know what she was looking for, the flower fairy withdrew her hand and walked around the corner, apparently looking at the shelfs until she ‘accidently’ bumped into the technical fairy, startled Tecna dropped the book as she grabbed for a shelf to keep from falling.

The brunette reached out and tugged Tecna to her, steadying her “I’m so sorry, sweetie! Are you okay?”

The fuchsia-haired girl swayed for a moment then nodded, the tan-skinned fairy noted that the technical fairy seemed worried.

Flora let her go and reached down to pick up the book, Tecna did the same thing saying. "Don't worry, I can do it!”

“It’s okay, I take it for you” the brunette said moving faster and grabbed the book before her dorm mate took it, while teed it up she was shocked to see the title: Sexual Practices of the Magical Races.

Intrigued, she quickly started to flip through the book.

It was quite graphic, not only were there numerous drawings and pictures of various mating practices there were chapters on things like favourite positions and acts, orgasms, sensitive areas of the body, alternate lifestyles and much more and the fuchsia-haired girl wanted to read this?

The flower fairy looked up and see her friend hiding her face in her hands, it was obvious she was humiliated at being discovered and issued a sob.

The tan-skinned fairy hugged her “Hey, don't worry”

“But now you know I’m a pervert! And soon it will know all the campus!” the technical fairy choked.

Flora released her hug and put her hands on Tecna’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes “Pervert? Now why would I think that? And even if I did, why would I tell anybody?”

"You don't think I'm a pervert?" The fuchsia-haired girl asked.

"What, wanting to know more about yourself sexually? If that was perversion, we’d all be locked up!" the brunette said with a smile, this gave her a great idea.

"But as good as books are, there is nothing better than practical study"

She stepped back. “I'll help you to know the female fairy body in all its glory”

The flower fairy walked over to a table with chairs and stood by it, this had to be done carefully, if she pushed the technical fairy too fast or too far this could end badly.

"Tecna, have you ever examined your body, to see how it is structured and how it is stimulated?" she asked.

Tecna blushed furiously in embarrassment looking down. "N-no, not really"

"It's alright sweetie, there's no reason to be ashamed" the tan-skinned fairy consoled her "Now, if you really want to know what the female body looks like then the best way to find out is to actually see it front your eyes"

After saying this, Flora grabbed the edge of her shirt, lifted it over her head and removed it, releasing her naked huge breasts and making them bounce them up and down as she threw her shirt onto the floor, she wasn't wearing a bra.

The brunette noticed the reaction of the fuchsia-haired girl to this and smiled, then she pushed her friend down into a chair.

"That’s a natural reaction, everybody likes breasts, even to the other girls" she shook her breasts to make them bounce again, enjoying the technical fairy’s reaction, she seemed hypnotized by them.

Shortly after, the flower fairy positioned herself in front her dorm mate so that her chest was in front her face, Tecna bit her lip, fighting not to drool as she continued to stare.

"Tecna, are you okay?" The tan-skinned fairy asked, making her out of her trance.

"Eh? Oh yes...sorry" she replied blushing again.

"No problem, now we begin to learn how to stimulate these" Flora said tightening her arms making her breasts look bigger "You can use your hands or your mouth or both together, try put your hands on them"

Embarrassed or not, illogical or not, Tecna couldn't say ‘no’ to the beautiful fairy of nature, she wanted to see her naked and touch her since found her in the shower and in the dining room in that sexy white dress.

Taking a deep breath, the technical fairy held her hands up and placed her palms on brunette’s luscious huge breasts, she shivered, her friend’s hands were cold.

The flower fairy just stared into the fuchsia-haired girl’s beautiful face, fighting the impulse to kiss and taste her lips but not dared to rush things.

Tecna's entire body shuddered as her hands touched the breasts of the tan-skinned fairy, she had immediately noticed that her rosy nipples quickly hardened under her touch, unconsciously she began to squeeze her friend's breasts very softly, feeling how soft, round and firm them were.

Flora closed her eyes and sighed at the pleasurable pressure that technical fairy's hands was giving her, now was the time to push forward. "Now play with them, do NOT get rough, but I suspect you already know that"

The technical fairy nodded and started gently pushing and rubbing her palms into the breasts of her dorm mate, but her eyes were glued to her pointed nipples, fascinated by them, she stretched her index fingers and slightly pressed them.

"Oooohhh....." the flower fairy issued a long moan of pleasure.

The fuchsia-haired girl wasn’t sure what had just happened, she thought she have hurt her friend, with a confused look she pulled back her index fingers, but she could not leave her heavy breasts. "Did I hurt you?"

“No sweetie.....quite the opposite! Those you touched are my nipples, as you can tell from my reaction, their stimulation results a great physical pleasure, especially if they get sucked" the tan-skinned fairy explained panting a bit.

"Now you know the basics to stimulate the breasts, there are many ways to stimulate them, I'll explain to you in the next lesson" Flora said with a wink.

"Now the next step…” she took a step back and pretended to fight with her miniskirt "Damn, can you help me undo the knot?"

She hoped wasn’t pushing her friend too fast, but she was getting quite horny.

Again, despite her mind telling her this was not logical, the technical fairy did so, as soon as she untied the knot, the miniskirt quickly fell around the ankles of her dorm mate, she couldn't help to notice the flower fairy wasn't wear panties and the rivulets of her juices oozing from her pussy, down her inner thighs.

The brunette, completely naked except for her shoes, sat down on the table and spread her legs to allow her friend a good sight.

“This is my pussy and these two pieces of swollen flesh are my pussy lips, as breasts, they can be stimulated using the fingers or the mouth or both together” she said rubbing slowly her wet pussy.

The technical fairy watched this in utter fascination

“Do you want try it? Rub them with a finger up and down slowly” The flower fairy approached the edge of the table and then leaned back, letting her legs dangle off the end.

"Oh, one last thing, do you see this?" she pointed above her pussy lips with her index finger. "The little nub here is my clit, it’s really very sensitive so please don't touch it, I'll explain to you how to stimulate it in the next lesson"

Then the tan-skinned fairy removed her hand and rested it on her belly leaving traces of her juices on her skin.

The fuchsia-haired girl wasn’t sure what had just happened but started to rub her finger up and down the pussy lips of her friend just as she had observed.

Flora closed her eyes and arched her back while moaned softly. “Oooohhhh...that’s feel good...”

Feeling this, Tecna increased the speed and pressure of her hand, pussy juices of her dorm mate dripping down her hand and arm.

Then, without thinking, she slowly pushed two fingers into her friend's pussy feeling how tight, wet and warm she was.

"Ooohhh...Tecna...please...push them in and out" the brunette begged.

The technical fairy did as instructed and after few minutes, she watched in surprise and in fascination when the pussy tightened around her fingers and the body of the flower fairy began to tremble as she covered her mouth and screamed. "GOODY GOODY GOODNESS"

Quite concerned, she stood up and making her friend sat up the table. "Are you ok? I hope I didn't hurt you!"

"No…ooo…ooo…" the tan-skinned fairy said try to catch her breath while she looked into Tecna’s green eyes.

"I just had an orgasm sweetie, it gives a huge physical pleasure, much bigger than the simple stimulation of breasts and pussy lips, that's why people do not have sex just to procreate"

"Oh...I understand...and what's this?" Tecna asked showing her wet hand and arm.

"Those are my pussy juices, when a woman is horny or in heat, the nipples harden and pussy lubricates to prepare itself for sexual acts" the tan-skinned fairy explained.

Finally, Flora was able to move and got off the table. “Now let’s get you undressed for your turn”

The fuchsia-haired girl’s face turned red. "My turn?"

"I need your body to do some of that, you have to try it to really understand what it feels like" the brunette replied.

The technical fairy was quite nervous.

“If you’re not comfortable with that, then we’ll skip it” the flower fairy said.

“No” Tecna answered. "It's just a bit embarrassing"

"Sweetie, I'm naked and we're both women, there's nothing to be ashamed of" the tan-skinned fairy explained. "Maybe can I undress you?"

Tecna nodded, this would be far easier as she was still nervous, she was wondering what exactly was going on: she hadn’t known Flora long, but she seemed to be far more assertive than she’d ever been before, especially sexually.

And some odd things had been happening around the dorm including strange noises from both her and Bloom’s room as well as Stella’s, could she…could she had sexual intercourse with Bloom or Stella? Or Bloom AND Stella? Musa had been acting strange as well, but she’d put that down to her relationship, if that was even the word for it, with Riven but now she was beginning to wonder…

Flora took things slowly, not wanting to spook Tecna, first she removed her shirt and laid it on a chair, then she removed her jeans, setting them on top of the shirt, standing back she beamed. "You have such a lovely body"

The fuchsia-haired girl’s face became redder than before. "Thanks, but that’s not true, you on the other hand are absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks sweetie but you underestimate yourself, sure, your wardrobe could use an update and you really ought to consider some make-up, but you really are quite stunning too" the brunette replied.

The technical fairy’s blush seemed to grow deeper.

"I think you are a kind and beautiful fairy and I would greatly like to prove that to you" With that, the flower fairy gave her a fluffy kiss, she’d made her move, now it was up to her friend and shortly after Tecna returned the kiss with taste, embracing naked waist of her dorm mate with her arms, after broke the kiss she said "Please"

Before they could do anything else, they heard sounds coming from the front of the library.

"Girls?" it was voice of Miss Barbeta.

"Quick!" The tan-skinned fairy said, the pair quickly gathered their clothes, then ducked behind some columns.

"Mmmmm…I thought I heard something" suddenly the phone rang.

"Girls, I’ll be up front if you need anything" Miss Barbeta said before heading back to her office to answer the phone.

The fuchsia-haired girl’s heart was pounding “That was close!”

Flora had to suppress a chuckle, if she’d been alone, she would have made sure Barbeta found her naked and to masturbate "Yes it was but she’s gone now and shouldn’t be back, do you still want to do this?"

"Definitely! But other students will soon be arriving, so we need to make this fast" the technical fairy replied.

The flower fairy quickly removed her friend's bra and panties, let them fall to the ground, noticing with delight that her nipples were hard and her panties were wet, her breasts were as big as Bloom's, a 34B cup breasts and her pussy had a thick fuchsia bush, since the time was indeed most likely short, the brunette didn’t have time to give her friend the treatment she deserved, so the ‘69’ position was the most sense.

Both girls piled their clothes on a chair then the tan-skinned fairy explained to Tecna what to do, she nodded and lay down on the table, then Flora positioned herself above her and both fairies slipped their tongues into the each other.

The brunette marvelled at how good her dorm mate tasted, the fuchsia-haired girl thought the same thing, they eagerly licking out each other, the technical fairy’s inexperience was not stopping her from giving just as good as she got.

Both girls climaxed quickly, moaning of joy inside their pussies, they hoped that no one heard them, especially the flower fairy who had something else she wanted to try, she stepped off the table and picked the book, leafing through it she found the section she’d been looking for.

The tan-skinned fairy looked at the section with great interest: Tribadism or pussy rubbing.

She’d never heard of this before, but it seemed quite interesting, she quickly scanned the pages then closed the book and set it down.

“Get up here” she said as held out her hand to Tecna.

The technical fairy did so, and the pair slid together with their legs interlocking until their own pussies touched then both girls began to move their hips up and down and instantaneously, they were hit with a wave of overwhelming pleasure, their pussy lips were more sensitive because of the first orgasm and the two girls were echoing with cries of ecstasy.

It didn’t take long for them to cum and both screamed with delight while squirting their pussy juices onto their belly, after they recovered their strength, both realized that everyone in the library had probably heard them.

The two girls quickly untangled themselves and dressed, the fuchsia-haired girl stuffed her bra and panties in her purse in the haste to do so.

Flora decided to continue her plain while they were still alone “Tecna are you aware that many races and cultures, two men or two women can be lovers?”

“Yes” the technical fairy nodded “It seems such illogical, no babies”

“Yes, that’s true but as I told you before we do not have sex just to make babies, sometimes whether logical or not it’s what the heart wants” the flower fairy got an idea.

“I know you care for Timmy very much, but you know as men can be frustrating sometimes, that’s one reason many women prefer other women who understand them and their needs, at least from time to time, please give this some thought about it”

"Do you think Timmy care to me?" the fuchsia-haired girl asked, looking her friend in the eyes.

"I can’t say it with certainty, but he seems interested to you, you're a very smart girl but you have to work on your look" the brunette replied.

"What should I change?" Tecna asked with determination and stopping their walk.

"Well, I'm not an expert in fashion but I can do something" the flower fairy lowered the zipper of her shirt a bit, showing her cleavage slightly, then launched a small ball of magic that encircled her friend's legs, making appear a skirt with edge above the knees.

"You also have to shave your pussy, it's too hairy, if you do not want to shave it completely, leave only a small strip, you should go to Stella if you want more advice"

"I feel half naked without underwear" the technical fairy admitted holding down the edge of her skirt.

"Well, you can go to the bathroom and wear them but I suggest you avoid the bra" the tan-skinned fairy advised her.

The fuchsia-haired girl nodded, and both went to the bathroom also to clean themselves.

After that, they went towards the main exit, Tecna carrying the book, on the way-out Flora leaned over and gave to her dorm mate a quick kiss on the cheek “Sorry there wasn’t enough time for a full lesson, I promise we’ll do this again”

Tecna gave at her friend a hug. “It was instructional and fun too, although that table wasn’t really ideal, it’s too bad we have room-mates…”

“We’ll find someplace better next time, in fact…” the brunette was thinking about making a deal with Bloom to make free their bedroom for an afternoon. “But we’d better go, you go check out your book and after you read it, I want to have you show me what you’ve learned when we ‘study’ again”

After saying this, the two fairies took separate paths.


	16. Chapter 16

Flora woke up from an erotic dream again, they were happening so frequently that she couldn't keep track of them all, she only did know was that each one made her hornier than before.

Sitting on the bed, she moved the sheets away revealing her gorgeous naked body, her skin was far too warm and sensitive to wear a pajamas, her pink nipples were hard and throbbed while her shaved pussy was dripping wet.

She found it strange that she only had erotic dreams but how could this be wrong if it made her feel so good??

Without thinking, the brunette lay down and began to trace her breasts with the tips of her fingers, moaning faintly, she mentally thanked nature for having given her breasts so big and sensitive that gave her great physical pleasure.

*Why did I wait so long? It feels so good* she thought, rubbing her palms hand against her nipples. 

* * *

 Meanwhile in the woods, outside Alfea.

Icy, the ice witch, had just stepped through a portal from Cloud Tower, she often came in the wood to practice her spells, the main reason being that her activities usually attracted one or more nosy fairies who then ended up as target practice, this time she was closer to Alfea than usual, but she was Icy, and not intimidated in the least by fairies.

The white-haired witch planned to start creating an ice storm, in the past this never failed to attract the attention of one or more fairies and being so close to Alfea, it guaranteed someone would be investigating.

She was about to cast the spell when she heard the noise of a branch breaking up, she quickly stopped her spell, get herself all fours and slowly moved towards the sound, if there was another thing that Icy loved was to attack the fairies by surprise, their surprised and frightened expression was a delightful sight for her.

Hidden behind a bush, she got to an open area and noticed a fairy, she seemed somewhat familiar but the ice witch could not recognize her at first, this was mostly due to the fact that the fairy was dressed like a total slut: a pink tube top that was at least three sizes too small, it straining under the pressure of the fairy’s large bouncing breasts, a white miniskirt at least three inches too short that easily revealing the fact that the fairy wasn’t wearing panties and her pussy juices were slowly dripped down her inner thighs from her completely shaved pussy, long flowing brown hair that gently waved in the breeze.

The sight caused the ice witch to lick her own lips, the plan to train her spells was quickly replaced by thoughts of fuck this fairy, as many times as possible, she was always attracted by the beauty of the fairies and often after hit them and making them faint, she undressed them and fucked them in many ways, Icy loved to hear them moan with pleasure and begging her to give them more and after to fuck them, she always left her "autograph" on them, only she could see it or who by her decided.

The fairy continued to move deeper into the woods, closely followed by the white-haired witch like a predator follows her prey, after few minutes they reached a large flowery clearing, there the fairy using the magic, make appear a blanket and spread it on the grass, then she quickly undressed.

Still hidden in the bushes and trees, Icy was watching all this with great interest, she wouldn’t even have to strip that stupid girl, she had did it herself, all of a sudden she realized the girl was that dumb nature fairy.

*Flower? Petal? No, Flora! That was she!* she thought but noticed in somehow she was different, much braver than usual and sexier than hell!

Flora, completely naked, walked over to a large rock and leaned her back against it, placing her head fall back and her hair to cascade down her shoulders and arching her back, her heavy breasts gently swaying as she did it.

The ice witch, for the first time in her life, was starting to feel hot, she unzipped her suit, sliding it down to her waist, showing her little B cup breasts in an attempt to cold herself.

Meanwhile Flora moved back near to the blanket, there she slowly rotating and allowing the sun’s rays to reach every part of her gorgeous body, her hands slowly caressed her breasts and her fingers tweaked her nipples until they could cut glass.

Icy was about to step out and rape the fairy when all of a sudden she realized what was going on, the fairy had a lover on the way, it was probably some stupid specialist who wouldn’t be much of a challenge but it might be another fairy and the last thing Icy needed was to be ambushed while busy to fuck Flora.

So she needed to wait and ambush the lover and then take Flora, besides, while waiting she had a fantastic show to watch, the white-haired witch fully intended to let the flower fairy get her to the edge before she forced the fairy to relieve her tension.

Meanwhile the brunette had sat down on the blanket but she moved around it; spreading her legs, getting on all fours, pushing her ass into the air, the breeze seemed to caress her naked body but became stronger when it blew against her pussy, as if trying to fuck her, for all time odd noises were issued from her mouth.

Icy was really feel hot now, she needed Flora’s lover to come soon so she could ambush him and then force the tanned-skinned fairy to make her cum hard and quick.

The flower fairy lay down on the blanket, spread her legs wide and began to rub her puffy pussy lips with her left hand, her right hand began to tweak her right nipple, moaning loudly.

All this took the ice witch by surprise, her own panties were now wet and she could feel the fire starting to well up in her pussy, she removed off her boots, then quickly slithered out of her suit leaving her only wearing a pair of wet panties, she took off it and set on a branch, now totally naked, she watched the tanned-skinned fairy continue to masturbate, unable to stand it, the Icy slipped three fingers into her warm pussy, letting out a soft cry.

Which Flora didn’t hear it, she knew this clearing was close enough to Alfea so it was more than likely somebody would eventually come to fuck her, she was disappointed that no one had shown, she decided to take a nap to calm down fire between her legs and try later.

The flower fairy got up, picked her blanket and moved over to a shady area and spread the blanket again, she put her arms behind her head while lay on her back with her legs spread, she liked this position because it gave wide access to her body, the thought that someone was fucking her while she was sleeping made her pussy to throb with delight, a trickle of pussy juice dripped down her asshole and then onto the blanket, she closed her eyes and went to sleep, hoping that someone would be coming soon.

And she would get her own wish…

The white-haired witch was truly conflicted for one of the few times in her life, normally she’d go over to the fairies, slap them awake and force them to service her or she could just go sit on their face and growl ‘Get busy fairy!’ but not this time.

This time she wanted something else and it was the first time that she become so horny due to a fairy.

Icy had a feeling nobody was coming and even if was wrong, she couldn’t wait any longer, after few minutes the ice witch stepped out of the wood and quietly walked over to where the tanned-skinned fairy lay.

She carefully admired the naked fairy, finding her irresistible, the ice witch had fucked many fairies but none was as beautiful as the brunette was, she felt her heart beat hard, was it because she was about to fuck the beautiful Flora?

She waved her head to remove these thoughts from her head.

Kneeling, Icy slid between the tanned-skinned fairy’s long, sexy legs until she had a very good view of her soaking wet pussy, it was completely covered with pussy juice, her inner thighs too.

The white-haired witch stuck her tongue out and began to lick Flora's puffy pussy lips, her taste was much better than other fairies and as she’d often said to herself *Fairies might be fools but damn, they do taste good!*

Flora had a wonderful dream and was delighted when she realized it wasn’t a dream but someone was actually licking her, she moaned in pleasure feeling a strange tongue to rub her pussy lips and started to raise her head to see who her lover was.

A hand reached up and pushed her head back down to the blanket and a growl said “Shut your eyes and keep your head down, bitch!”

Concerned, the flower fairy did as she was told.

Without thinking, Icy slightly changed her voice with a spell and said "Oh I'm sorry, I did not want to scare you but I'm very shy and I do not want you to look me, let's play a game: you'll be my sex slave and I'll be the your mistress"

Without waiting for an answer, the ice witch created a sharp ice knife and cut a large swatch of cloth from the blanket, then she leaned over and lifted head of the tanned-skinned fairy enough to wind it around her head and tied it tightly above her eyes, then she cut two more strips which used to tie the fairy’s arms behind her, once this was done, she putted the flower fairy on her knees and spread her legs.

The brunette was ecstatic, she’d never experienced bondage before but the fact that she was completely helpless (well, not totally, she could call nature to her help at any moment) was a new and unexpected thrill.

"Okay but don't hurt me" she wondered if being the dominant partner might be as exciting but for the moment she simply waited for the next move of her unknown lover, but more than likely female.

"Do not worry, you'll love this" Icy said laying down, positioned her head between the legs of the fairy and then pushed her tongue inside her juicy pussy while kneaded her big ass.

She enjoyed the taste of the tanned-skinned fairy "Do you like what I doing to you?" she alternated to lick and suck her swollen pussy lips and to push her tongue inside her, her nose continually rubbed against her erect clit.

"Aaahhh...yes yes...more...please more..." Flora moaned loudly.

"You're a little horny slut who loves when someone plays with your juicy pussy, is not it?"

"OH GOODY, GOODY, GOODNESS!" hearing those words, the flower fairy cumming hard, it seemed that the insults had made her more horny.

The white-haired witch tried to swallow all the fairy's delicious juices but there were so many that a few drops covered her chin and cheeks, after clean herself, she decided now it was the fairy’s turn to pleasure her.

She removed herself by between her legs, stood up and positioned herself in front of the fairy, leaving her on her knees, she was still bound and blindfolded.

Icy had an idea, she cast an unusual spell that created a throne of ice, grabbing the bound fairy by her long hair, she dragged her over to it, the ice witch sat down, the chill of the throne not even slightly cooling the fire in her loins.

She gave the tanned-skinned fairy’s hair another tug and pulled her over, then spread her legs wide, put a hand behind the bound fairy’s head and pushed her face into her own wet pussy.

“You know what to do, fairy! Satisfy your mistress!” the ice witch growled.

"Yes mistress" Flora said and eagerly began to lick the witch, Icy leaned back on the backrest of throne, pushing her slave's face harder into her pussy with her right hand while she enjoyed the flower fairy’s warm tongue on her.

The tanned-skinned fairy gave as good as she got, although it would be better to have her hands free to caress up and down her lover’s body and her eyes open to see the look of ecstasy on her face but she had to admit that being bound, blindfolded and forced to serve was a turn-on she’d never expected.

The white-haired witch just leaned back and enjoyed her ‘ice queen being serviced by her fairy slave’ fantasy, the only problem was that with one hand holding the brunette’s face that only gave her one hand to pinch her nipples and fondle her breasts, she thought to free Flora’s hands and forcing her to massage her breasts but decided to leave things as they were.

She half-hoped that another dumb Alfea fairy might come and be forced to service her.

Finally Icy reached her limit, her breathing became fast and hard as she neared her climax, she leaned forward and used both hands to push the face of the bound fairy deeper into her pussy while she screamed splashing her juices all over Flora's face which she had to back off, coughing.

The ice witch leaned back breathing heavily, once again she reached her hands to force the brunette’s face back between her thighs “Clean me, slave!”

"Yes mistress" not having any choice (and not being unwilling either) the flower fairy did as ordered, licking and sucking the unknown lover’s juices from her pussy and thighs, Icy moaned softly, having another mini-orgasm.

After taking a few moments to recuperate her strengths, the white-haired witch was ready to continue, she made the tanned-skinned fairy stand up and led her back over to the blanket, there she made her lay down on her back and spread her sexy legs, her copious juices dripped down from her pussy.

She wanted to fuck her so bad but before she had something else in mind, something she'd never done before, Icy climbed herself over the bound fairy and put her lips on hers.

Flora immediately returned the kiss and the two girls began to kiss passionately, opened their mouths and their tongues intertwined with each other in a strong lustful kiss, the ice witch did not understand what she was doing, she never had the desire to kiss the fairies, she just fucked them, laughing at them but there was something in Flora that made her crazy with desire.

Her small breasts were pressed against those huge bound fairy's and her juices dripped down on pussy of the flower fairy, after about ten minutes the ice witch broke the kiss, both girls were panting.

"Are you ready for the main act little slut?" Icy asked, pushing her hand between the brunette's long legs and began rubbing her clit erect between thumb and forefinger.

The tanned-skinned fairy felt a powerful surge of pleasure, she gasped and arched her back "Oh goody goody goodness..."

She was about to climax but her unknown lover quickly withdrew her hand "Please mistress...I need to cum...I'm so warm and wet...please...fuck me...fuck me hard!"

The white-haired witch licked her own lips, loved to hear her victims beg her to fuck them, suddenly an idea came to her *Is she warm? I have to cool her*

Thinking this, Icy made appear a 7-inch strap-on, it was hollow and filled with water, she strapped it on and touching the tip, she turned the water into ice, she waited until a thin layer of ice formed on the whole outer surface of the strap-on then without warning she pushed the frozen tip inside the flower fairy.

"OH MY GOD!" the brunette gasped loudly.

Satisfied, the ice witch continued to push the strap-on slowly into her steamy pussy.

Flora stirred and moaned very strongly, the frozen strap-on rubbed against her inner-walls sending shivers of pleasure and cold throughout her body, her pussy tightened around it trying to get it out but got the opposite effect, when the strap-on was completely inside her, it touched her G-spot.

"OH GOODY GOODY GOODNESS!!!" the brunette screamed as she had a powerful orgasm, her body was in spasms, her back arched and her toes curled.

*So big...so cold...so good...* she started to breath and to moan heavily as Icy slammed the strap-on deep inside her, it quickly began to warm under the white-haired witch’s relentless thrusts, hitting her G-spot repeatedly and soon the brunette cum again and again.

Her clear pussy juices dripped down her tight asshole and onto the floor.

The white-haired witch grabbed the hips of the flower fairy and lifted them off the ground, increasing her thrusts and the bound fairy wrapped her legs around the waist of her unknown lover.

The ice witch was starting to get tired but this fairy showed no sign of exhaustion, this was fun but frustrating at the same time, she had no intention to lose versus a fairy, especially sexually but she needed a little break, when she felt the tanned-skinned fairy's body trembling in another orgasm, Icy stopped herself, leaving the half-frozen strap-on deep inside her.

After a few minutes, Flora opened her mouth to speak but moaned as she felt something cold starting to rub her nipples in circle, the white-haired witch leaned forward and pushed her face into the wide cleavage of the bound fairy, licking and sucking her sensitive skin while she continued to caress her breasts and rubbing her nipples with thumbs.

*How did I not notice these huge thing before?* Icy thought.

"Goody, goody....yes mistress...play with my breasts..." the brunette moaned loudly arching her back.

The ice witch licked her soft right breast, from the base to the nipple, making the bound fairy shiver with delight, then she did the same with the other breast, hitting her nipples with her tongue, teasing her.

After a short time, Icy pushed together the heavy breasts of the flower fairy and took both pink nipples in her mouth, sucking and licking them greedily.

“OH GOODY GOODY GOODNESS!!!” the tanned-skinned fairy climaxed hard after few minutes, her pussy tightened itself around the strap-on, still inside her, now the ice witch had recovered enough strength for the final act.

"Are you ready to continue, little slut?" the white-haired witch whispered to her, nibbling her earlobe.

"Oh yes...fuck me again..." the bound fairy said spreading her legs.

*Insatiable bitch* Icy thought, removing the strap-on, looking it, she was very surprised noticing the ice had completely melted and the water inside it, was half melted.

*I will turn off her fire* the ice witch thought and enlarged the strap-on, now it was 9-inches long, then she froze it again.

After that, she had the flower fairy get on her knees and pushed her head down, making her huge breasts press against the blanket and leaving her sexy firm ass up in the air, she had enjoyed the view earlier and the fairy was now in a perfect position for the final round.

Icy approached to the brunette, grabbing her round ass and positioning the cold strap-on a few inches by her soaking wet pussy, her pussy lips were red and very puffy.

*What a ass* the white-haired witch thought while she kneaded her ass and spread her ass cheeks looking her tight asshole.

The tanned-skinned fairy moaned with pleasure feeling the cold air generated by the strap-on against her sensitive pussy lips and tried to move herself back slowly.

Noticing what she was doing, Icy grabbed the hips of the bound fairy and pushed the frozen strap-on inside her again, her pussy was so wet that the strap-on slipped inside her without any resistance, Flora closed her legs and intertwined them, tightening her pussy and increasing the rubbing of the frozen cock against her warm inside-walls, she felt she would to cum again very soon.

The ice witch continued to push the frozen cock inside juicy pussy of the flower fairy, reaching depths that she didn't even know existed, when the whole strap-on was into the fairy, the cold tip touched her cervix.

"OOOHHH GOODY GOODY GOODNESS!!!" the brunette screamed as her pussy and clit exploded in a very powerful orgasm, sending shivers of pure pleasure across her whole body and squirting her juices over Icy's inner thighs.

The orgasm was so strong that the tanned-skinned fairy fainted.

The white-haired witch did not notice it and began to fuck the bound fairy again, with every thrust she hit her cervix, making her multi-orgasmic.

Finally Icy gave up and pulled out the dildo from Flora’s pussy, which was followed by a lot pussy juices mixed with water that dripped down her legs, resisting the urge to lick them, the ice witch removed the soaked strap-on and threw it near to the brunette.

Then she got up and went into the bushes to get dressed, after that, returned to the tanned-skinned fairy, leaning over she whispered into her ear “You win this round, bitch! But the next time...”

Icy rubbed her middle finger up and down the thighs of the fainted fairy, lubricating it with her juices "...I'll fuck you here"

After saying this, she pushed her finger inside her tight asshole, the flower fairy issued a slight sigh as a small smile appeared on her face.

The white-haired witch finger-fuck her ass for a few seconds before removing it, she was about to leave but suddenly she got an idea.

Icy made a white quill pen appear, knelt down and wrote the phrase "Fairy of Lust" on Flora's right ass cheek, the black ink was very visible on her tanned skin, the witch also drew a small cock near the phrase.

The ink was very resistant, they would disappear in about a week washing it with soap but until then, if anyone saw them, the flower fairy was going to have some explaining to give.

The ice witch chuckled as she flew back to Cloud Tower.

* * *

Flora awoke after an hour, she was not tied anymore, the nature had helped her while she was fainted, for the first time, she was happy that no one else had found her, her pussy was too sensitive for another sex session but this had been very satisfying, especially the last orgasm, it seemed that her entire body had climaxed, stretching her body still naked, she hoped to meet her secret lover again.

And there would be a next time…


	17. Chapter 17

An aching and disheveled Flora walked back to Alfea from the woods, she was grateful that her “lover” hadn’t taken, hidden or destroyed her clothes, normally walk back to Alfea completely naked would have been an adventure in itself but her body was too much in pain and sensitive to be able to withstand another round of sex today.

Her bag had been destroyed, so the brunette hidden her toys underneath a bush, she would recover them later if they were still there, otherwise some other fairy could enjoy them.

She walked into their dorm and headed straight for the bathroom, she needed a shower and a long nap, the door was ajar so she pushed it open, only to find Bloom sitting on the toilet.

“Oh, I should have locked the door, I almost finished!” the redhead exclaimed.

“It’s okay sweetie, I can wait a moment, I have to use the shower” the flower fairy replied.

“Are you feeling fine? You’re a bit messy” a worried fire fairy inquired as she cleaned her pussy with toilet paper.

The tan-skinned fairy knew this question might come up and had an alibi prepared “I tripped and fell down a little ravine, hurt myself a bit but managed to get back, I have to be more careful when I walk”

Bloom quickly got up, letting her panties fall to the floor and ran to her friend “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Flora smiled “Absolutely, I'm just a little stunned”

“Fine but let me help you undress and while you’re showering I’ll get you some fresh clothes”

"You do not have to do it sweetie, I can do it alone" the brunette said.

"After you have fallen into a ravine? You don't hope that I will not help you" the redhead explained.

Flora understood that she would not change her friend's mind, so lifted her arms so Bloom could pull off her skimpy top freeing her huge breasts, then she helped the flower fairy to take off her wedges, after that she remove her miniskirt, she smiled noticing the lack of panties.

"See something you like?" Flora asked, putting her arms behind her head and assuming a sexy pose.

"Maybe" the redhead answered, hugged her friend and kissed her softly, her average breasts covered by her t-shirt were pressed against the nude biggest breasts of her roommate.

"Now take a shower before that I lock the door" the fire fairy said giving her a small spanking.

The tan-skinned fairy giggled, turning to go in the shower but as she did it, Bloom saw it: on Flora’s right ass cheek the words ‘Fairy of Lust’ stood out where the skin was much lighter in color than her normal brown.

It was almost like it had been tattooed into her skin, the redhead's fury began to rise, she turned the brunette around and gave her a look that would have scared a rampaging ogre “Who did this? Who hurt you?”

"What are you talking about?" the flower fairy asked in confusion.

The fire fairy grabbed her by arm and brought her in front of the mirror with her back to it. "Look your ass at the mirror"

The tan-skinned fairy turned her head and looking down, she saw the phrase and the small cock drawn on her right ass cheek. "What is this?"

"Did not you know that you have that...thing on yourself?" Bloom asked, clenching her fists.

Flora was about to answer but stopped herself when she saw the anger in the eyes of her friend, she hug her and said. “Please Bloom, don't be angry and don’t say anything to anyone! Please!”

The redhead hugged the brunette tightly, she had no idea why she would protect this person but the fire fairy vowed to herself that if she ever discovered their identity, their life would end quickly and messily. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone but this can cause a lot of problems when you will have to undress in public, like after the dance class and the gym class, It’s lucky you live with me, that will help a lot”

“Thank you, you’re a good friend” the flower fairy gently took a step back smiling with gratitude.

“Okay, shower now, I'll get you some clothes, be right back” Bloom left, closing the door behind her.

The tan-skinned fairy turned on the water and let it warm, then stepped into the stall and let the hot water run all over her aching body, she remained like this until she heard the door open.

“Flora, here’s some clothes” The fire fairy put the clothes on the sink, then she turned to leave.

“Bloom, can you scrub my back please?” the flower fairy asked in a sleepy voice.

“Sure” the redhead quickly undressed, then entered the stall, she grabbed the soap and a drench sponge and lathered the latter, after that she began to gently scrub Flora’s back and ass, meanwhile kissing her neck and shoulders.

The brunette closed her eyes and moaned softly as she felt her friend's hands caress her sensitive skin and her round ass.

The fire fairy noted with disgust the writing remained. “I swear whoever did this to you, will suffer for it!”

“No, Bloom, it wasn’t hurt me, please don’t let the anger cloud your judgment, I think it's a joke...well, a bad joke” now feeling better, the flower fairy was finally able to cast a healing spell on herself, something she’d wanted to do when she had woken up but was too weak to do so at the time, she concentrated her energy on her right hand and it began to shine green, then touched her stomach, she immediately felt much stronger, the pain in her whole body disappeared but she knew she had to sleep at least an hour to prevent the pain from returning.

After giving to her friend a passionate kiss she said “I’m fine but still a bit weak, so I’m going to go get some sleep, why don’t you let Stella take care of you? I should be totally fine tomorrow and then we can get passionate then”

Bloom smiled. “That’s a wonderful idea but promise me you’ll take care of yourself”

“Don't worry, I will” the tan-skinned fairy reassured her, both girls dressed, then Bloom headed for Stella’s room while Flora headed back to theirs.

Once there, the brunette searched her dresser drawer and quickly found what she was looking for: the note that John had slipped in her pocket after their quick public fuck at the cinema the other evening.

She hadn’t forgotten about him, he was a far superior lover compared to that selfish bastard Riven, she knew that, with more privacy and time, he could easily satisfy her, not that there was anything wrong with women: she loved being with Bloom, Stella and even the somewhat reluctant Tecna, and she was looking forward to seducing Musa at some point.

But her original opinion that men had their advantages still held valid, even though Riven had been a complete disaster.

*It’s no wonder Musa has serious doubts about him* the flower fairy thought but she was in the mood for another guy and since John had showed much promise it was time to let him show her just how good he truly was.

She dialed the number on the paper, the phone rang several times before she got a message. “Hello, this is John, sorry I can’t talk now; please leave your name, number and a brief message and I’ll call back to you soon”

The flower fairy thought for a second to call him later but then decided to leave a message “This is Flora, you might remember me from the cinema the other night, you promised me a night to remember and I want you to make good that promise”

After hung up, she decided a quick nap was the next order of business, she undressed herself and got into the bed, she loved the feeling of the sheets on her nude skin and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Flora woke hearing the phone ringing, as she got up she noticed that the sun was setting, she had slept most of the afternoon, she quickly picked up the phone. 

“Hello?” she said in a sexy voice.

“Flora?” a male voice said.

“Yes, I am” the brunette replied.

“I am John, I got your message, my promises are good, so when would you be available?” John asked.

“Is tonight okay?” the brunette asked.

“Tonight is fine, so should I pick you up or would you like to meet us someplace?” the boy proposed.

The flower fairy thought for a moment “Let’s us meet, where?”

“How about the Garden of Magix Restaurant at 8pm?” John said.

“That sounds fine, you know me but how will I recognize you?” the tan-skinned fairy asked.

“Just ask for John Andrew’s table, I’ll be the guy grinning from ear to ear waiting for the prettiest girl on Magix” the boy explained.

Flora blushed at that but quickly re-obtained her composure “I’ll be there and you promised it will memorable, I hope you will keep your promise”

“Understood, see you there” he said then hung up the phone.

With that done, it was now time to decide what to wear, she knew it had to be something sexy but not too excessive, she did not want to look like a whore in heat willing to get fucked by anyone.

The flower fairy looked over her wardrobe but was having trouble making a decision. *Well when someone is in doubt about fashion there is only one thing to do, consult the Queen of Fashion: Stella*

The brunette put on a short dressing gown and headed for the sun fairy’s room, while doing so she walked past Musa and Tecna’s room, despite the door being closed, she could hear voices, obviously some serious discussion was going on, although she wasn't a snoop, the tan-skinned fairy stopped and put her ear up against the door.

“I still think you’re overreacting” it was Tecna's voice.

“Really? He dumps me and goes out with Flora! And I’m overreacting? He’s not seen me since or even called” it was Musa and seemed she was sobbing.

“I know Flora, it wasn’t a date, it sounds like she took pity on him and knowing her, she tried her best to get you two back together again” the technical fairy said.

The tan-skinned fairy winced at that, if the music fairy knew what really happened, there would be fireworks instead of tears.

“Well, then why hasn't he?” Musa asked.

“Are you kidding me? Don’t forget I was here for the entire scene, poor Riven, I can understand that sometimes he behaves like a jerk but this time he brings you the movie tickets you’ve been whining about for weeks, then he makes an uncomfortable comment and you act like he’s insulted your entire family! And without even letting him apologize or even explain, you throw him out, honestly, the way you treat him is appalling” Tecna explained.

There was a rather long silence.

“You’re right, we fight a lot” the music fairy said.

“No, you fight, you’re both headstrong people but at least he tries, you don’t, if you continue like this, he’s finally had enough and he could tell you goodbye” the technical fairy scolded her.

At that Musa burst into tears, Flora heard footsteps and then Tecna saying. “There there, it will be okay”

*Musa must have sought comfort in Tecna’s embrace* the flower fairy thought.

"But what should I do to improve myself?" Musa asked sobbing.

Flora left at that point, her mind trying to elaborate what she had just heard. she felt a twinge of regret for seducing Riven but more for the fact that he was not someone she would ever see again and her actions might have broken him and Musa, Tecna was right, she needed to do something about that.

She knocked on Stella’s door a cheerful “Come in!” came in reply.

The brunette opened the door and entered, Stella was lying on her bed, she was chatting on her cell phone, the sheets covered her body until to her belly and left her round breasts exposed, the sunlight streaming through the window clearly indicated her nipples were wet and erect and there were some clear stains on the bed.

“Mmmhhh, it looks like you and Bloom had a good time!” the tan-skinned fairy said with a grin.

“Absolutely! I mean, I love Brandon but she and I…it’s like we’re soulmates or something” the Solaria Princess paused. “Bloom was hungry, so she went to dinner, I find that hard to believe after how much of me she ate!”

“That’s great!” Flora said as she sat down on a chair, she noticed a heavenly bra and panties on the ground.

"These are Bloom’s?" she asked, indicating them.

"Oh yes, I challenged her not to wear them, at first she was reluctant but it was enough using my tongue on her to convince her, the thing that Bloom doesn’t know is that I shortened her skirt with my magic and when she came out of the room, the edge of her miniskirt was at the level of her pussy lips" the blonde replied giggling.

The flower fairy licked her own lips imagining her friend wear a skirt so short, feeling her body warming quickly with this thought, she untied her robe and let it open, showing her smooth shaved pussy. “I need a favor”

Stella stared her friend half naked. “I'm not sure if I have enough strength to help you…”

“Not that and certainly not now, I have a date and I need some fashion advice” the brunette replied giggling.

That got the blonde to sit up “Oooh, anyone we know?”

“No, it’s someone I met only briefly the other night, he asked me out and I finally accepted but I want to look my best…actually, I want to get and keep his attention. so I want something a bit more…daring than I usually wear, can you help?” the tan-skinned fairy explained.

“Are you joking, right? Let’s take a look at what you have” the sun fairy replied as she got off the bed, the sheets fell, leaving the girl completely naked, her inner-thighs were soaked with her juices and her pussy lips were a bit puffy.

Without worrying about getting dressed, Stella left her room followed by Flora wearing just an open dressing gown, the two fairies walked back to brunette’s room, once there, the blonde began to go through her friend’s outfits.

After a while, she pulled out a pair of tiny shorts. “These should definitely get his attention….wait a minute, where’s he taking you?"

“Garden of Magix Restaurant” the flower fairy replied.

The blonde tossed the tiny pants onto the bed. “They would not let you approach even to the entrance, we need something quite elegant but still sexy”

She kept looking but found just a long dress. “Nice but too formal”

The sun fairy was thinking about what to do, then she beamed. “I have the perfect dress for you"

After said that, she ran out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a lovely long blue dress. “Something I bought once but never wore, let’s see if it fits!”

The tan-skinned fairy struggled to slip into the dress, it modeled her body so good that she could not wear any kind of bra and panties without them being visible through the dress, in the lower part it had a pleated skirt and the hem reached to the knees, the upper part was tight around her belly and breasts, it had a sexy V-cleavage and was sleeveless.

On the whole dress there was small white dots of lace and around them, there was short white stripes of lace, they seemed like bright little stars.

This dress made Flora feel elegant and sexy.

The Solaria Princess whistled. “If this guy ignores you it’s only because he’s gay or impotent! You are absolutely sexier than the sun! Now, the accessories!”

Stella went through Flora’s jewelry, picking out a number of items including large hoop earrings and bracelets. “Now that’s a lot better”

"I have the shoes would perfectly match this dress" the blonde said taking her friend by the hand and dragging her to her room, once there, she took some black heels and put them at the feet of the brunette, then she stepped back to admire her masterpiece.

“Wow Stella, this is great, thanks!” the flower fairy said admiring herself to the mirror, then she approached and gave her still naked friend a passionate kiss.

The sun fairy replied by sliding two fingers inside the brunette and began to push slowly them in and out while put her own other hand on her luscious breasts, giving them a rough massage without ever stop kissing her.

“I expect a full report when you come back!” the Solaria Princess said removing her own hand by between her friend's legs and putting them in her own mouth, sucking them seductively.

“Promise!” The tan-skinned fairy replied, panting a bit. “Can I ask you another favor?”

“Anything, you know that” Stella said.

“This is for Musa, she’s really upset about Riven, can you help her look more…ladylike?” Flora explained.

 “That’s a difficult task, Musa’s just such a tomboy, physically and mentally, there’s not a lot to work with, I often wondered how they got together” Stella said.

“Can you try please?” the brunette asked.

“Of course, no promises but I’ll do what I can” The blonde rubbed her own chin, thinking about what to do.

“Well, good luck with your date tonight, I guess you’re planning on going all the way?” she asked her.

“Still don’t know, I’m thinking about it” the flower fairy replied with a smile.

“Good girl, don't forget protection and remember I want a full report with no details left out!” the sun fairy said heading for the door.

"Stella, don’t you think you've forgotten something?" the tan-skinned fairy asked.

"Huh? What did I forget?" the Solaria Princess asked, turning around.

"I don’t think Musa is ready to see you...dressed like this, not yet at least" Flora explained staring her friend with desire.

Stella looked down, at her naked body and blushed. "Ops, you are right, fortunately you stopped me, it would be difficult to explain my "clothing" to Musa and Tecna"

She went to her wardrobe and wear a short, tube dress with frilly skirt, when she bent down to look for shoes, the hem of her dress lifted showing her naked, sticky pussy, suddenly she felt something subtle slip inside her.

"Eeep!" the blonde turned her head and saw the brunette with two fingers inside her pussy.

"What?" the flower fairy asked, pushing her fingers in and out of her friend a couple of times, then she removed and sucked them. "If you can taste my juices, I can taste yours"

"You can taste me as many times as you want and whenever you want, you can even come in my room during the night and fuck me while I sleep, if I wake up while you're fucking me, I'll be a happy woman" the sun fairy replied licking her own lips seductively while she wore purple heels.

"It's a very proposal tempting, I'll consider it" the tan-skinned fairy answered while her friend went to her accessory box and take a purple headband and put on a small red bracelet on her left wrist.

"Give me an advice, what kind of underwear should I wear?" the Solaria Princess asked with a mischievous smile.

Flora pretended to think about it. "No kind, otherwise how could I do this?"

She gently lifted her friend's skirt and began rubbing her entire hand, from fingertips to the wrist, against her puffy pussy lips.

"Oooohhhh...right..." Stella moaned with pleasure, closing her eyes and widening her legs to improve access at her dorm mate.

*She made love all afternoon with Bloom and she's already wet again, Stella, you’re a horny slut and I love it* the brunette thought, feeling warm juices dripping on her arm and increased the speed of her hand.

This continued for some minutes, the blonde moaned loudly and had to support her elbows on chest of drawers so as not to fall, her thighs were covered by her pussy juices and had created a small puddle to the ground, she was getting wetter and wetter but when the sun fairy was about to cum, the flower fairy quickly withdrew her hand as her friend complained with disappointment.

"Help Musa become a sexy and desirable girl and I will give you a very very pleasant experience" she said leaning forward and nibbling her earlobe.

"Now go to Musa before I lose my self-control" the tan-skinned fairy said slapping her friend's round ass.

"You are such a tease" the Solaria Princess breathing heavily, her pussy lips and clit throbbed almost painfully, she tried to ignore it, smiled and left for Musa’s room.

Down the hall, Flora could hear Stella talking with Musa.

"I heard about your problems with Riven and I want to help you, let's start with your clothing"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Musa asked looking herself,

"Seriously?! Musa, you look like a man: short hair, long jeans, sneakers, you look like a boy, that's why men aren’t interested in you, you have to let out your femininity!” after Stella said this, she dragged the music fairy out of the dormitory for a fashion and make-up consultation as well as buying new clothes.

The brunette noticed her hand was completely covered in pussy juice, having no time she grabbed Bloom's panties and used them to clean her hand and wiped her own pussy juices from her inner thighs and pussy, she was wet too, then she threw the panties back to the ground near the bra, hoping Bloom would wear them.

After a quick check in the mirror, Flora grabbed her purse and left for the bus stop.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ideas for this story, contact me at smithclaudio@yahoo.com  
> I value any kind of idea, but I will never write violence, submission, blood, BDSM, scat, watersports and death.

Flora walked into the Garden of Magix restaurant promptly at 7pm.

She had no idea why was so horny and desirous of sex but somehow, she couldn't manage to care, she hadn't worn underwear in days and she walked with more confidence than she ever had in past.

The brunette could see that many pair of male eyes (and quite a few female eyes as well) were staring at her, she smiled, it was nice to be the object of beauty and desire, passing near a group of people, she noticed a boy looking at her, so she made a quick pirouette, her dress lifted just enough to give the boy a brief and quick look at her naked ass.

She smiled heading towards the maître, knowing the boy had enjoyed her little show a lot. “Good evening, I’m looking for John Andrew”

The older gentleman looked quickly at a sheet of paper and then smiled. “Yes miss, he’s been expecting you, follow me please”

The flower fairy walked behind the maître, still enjoying the stares at her, the maître stopped at a large table near a large window, easily the best seat in the house, a young man was sitting there.

He immediately rose to his feet. “Good evening, you must be Flora”

The tan-skinned fairy smiled as she finally got a good look at John, he was about 20, tall and slim and dressed in formal evening wear, he had blonde hair and blue eyes which seemed to twinkle in the light.

He walked up to her and squeezed her hand. “I am delighted to meet you”

Flora had trouble taking all this in, after that extremely disappointing night with Riven, John had at least partially made up for it and now he seemed to be everything Riven wasn’t: kind, caring, sensitive to her needs.

This promised to be an evening to remember.

John pulled out her chair and pushed it back after she had sat, again, something that selfish Riven never would have done for her or anyone, her instinct was right; guys weren’t the problem, it was the insensitive jerks that were.

One just had to be more choosy, the brunette hoped that Stella could help Musa enough to she could dump the selfish clown and find someone who would truly appreciate her.

John sat down, his eyes running over every inch of flower fairy's body, finally he smiled and spoke. "I’m happy you accepted my invitation, please understand I don't normally meet girls groping them, but when I saw you undress yourself in the cinema, I just couldn’t resist"

“Did you hear me complain?” the tan-skinned fairy said with a wink.

“Now that I think about it, no” he replied.

“Keep that in mind, stud” she said licking her own lips.

“Shall we order dinner? See anything you like?” John asked.

“I do, but it’s probably not on the menu” Flora replied looked him with desire.

Just then the waiter appeared, they ordered their meals and John ordered a bottle of wine, after the waiter left, the brunette gave John a grin, she looked around cautiously, then quickly slipped under the table, the long tablecloth kept anyone from seeing her.

She lowered John’s pants zipper and put her hand in his underwear, she smiled pulling out his cock, she started to rubbing it up and down kissing the cock's tip on every pass and in few second it was totally erect, it was a good 7 and half inches long, the flower fairy licked all his cock lubricating it before sliding her lips over the tip and down in her mouth.

John could feel her rosy lips wrapped tightly around his cock as she began to suck him energetically, her mouth was so hot and wet, and her lips and tongue felt so good on his cock, he couldn't help but reached under the table and put his right hand behind the tan-skinned fairy’s head, pushing her gently against him.

Flora kept her actions until she heard John said. "Flora...I think I will cum soon"

With a quick movement, the brunette pushed the entire cock into her mouth, sucking in deep-throat.

"Hmmm..." she moaned, his cock throbbed so hard, it seemed as if it was going to explode at any moment while she continued to suck it, rotating her tongue and using the muscles of her throat.

This was John's undoing, the combination of licking, the muscles of throat that squeezed around the tip of his cock and the vibrations of her moan, all this was too much for him to bear.

"Flora...cumming!" he whispered grabbing a handful of her brown hair to push her against him and unleashing a large load of cum into her mouth.

The flower fairy's body shuddered in a mini-orgasm as she felt the hot cum sliding down her throat, she grabbed her heavy breasts and started to caress them through the fabric of her dress, her nipples were rock hard.

She had difficulty swallowing all of it and despite her efforts, two trickles of sperm dripped from her mouth, down her chin and neck before disappeared into her cleavage, luckily she managed to keep from dripping onto her dress.

The tan-skinned fairy slowly removed his cock, continuing to suck him gently so as not to leave any trace of cum, after which John quickly passed some napkins under the table, she used these to clean herself while John quickly put his cock in his pants.

“Can I come up?” Flora asked.

“Hold on, hold on…now!” John replied.

Flora quickly got back in her chair, she dabbed around her mouth with napkin and then she quickly redid her pink lipstick. “That was tasty, I know exactly what I want for dessert…”

John grinned. “It was awesome babe, for a moment I thought you wanted to swallow me completely”

“Well it was my thanks for what you did to me at the cinema the other time” the brunette said seductively.

He smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. “Do not worry, all your needs will be satisfied”

The two made small talk until dinner was served, they quickly ate, both wanting to get out of there and alone, after they finished, John paid and quickly escorted Flora to his car, a new hover convertible.

Opening the door for her, he said. “I have a reserved hotel suite with a hot tub, I hope that meets with your wishes”

The flower fairy smiled as she got in, after John got in in the car, she put her hand on his crotch and gave it a small rub.

“That sound nice but I didn’t bring a swimsuit” she said with a pout.

John reached out his hand and started to rub the left inner thigh of tan-skinned fairy. “Seems I didn't bring mine as well, so we’ll both just have to do without them and there’s a basket of food and wine waiting in the suite”

“That sounds wonderful” Flora moaned as the palm of his hand sent tingles up and down her legs and pussy.

John leaned back and started the car. “So where to, princess?”

“I want to see that hot tub you told me about” Flora replied and he nodded.

During the journey he almost collided with another car when the brunette raised her dress above her waist and then crossed her legs showing her hairless pussy, John had trouble focusing on the road, trying to look at the half-naked girl next to him and occasionally stroking her long sexy legs.

Finally they arrived at the hotel, John drove into the parking garage and pulled into a spot. “Damn, wasn’t sure if we were going to make it!”

"Why? Something distracted you?" the flower fairy asked, giggling as if nothing had happened. “Maybe it gave you any ideas?”

“Many of them” he said as he got out of the car, when he opened the tan-skinned fairy’s door, he noticed the girl had lowered her dress, the pair walked over to the elevator, once inside John put his arms around her waist and lustfully kissed her, his tongue tracing her rosy lips before she opened them letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

Flora moaned feeling their tongues intertwined in a fervent hot dance, as they kissed, John grabbed the edge of her dress and lifted it until her round ass was completely exposed, then he started to caress and squeeze it making her moan louder, he smiled not feeling the presence of panties.

Reaching their floor, they exited the elevator and walked over to the apartment door still entwined with each other, John fumbled with the key trying to resist the temptation to slam the brunette against the door and fuck her right there in the corridor but managed to open the door.

"Mr. Andrew" a male voice said.

Looking down the corridor, he noticed a hotel employee approaching him.

"Get inside, I’ll get rid of the nuisance and join you right away" John said, then he turned towards the employee. "What? I’m rather busy at this moment!”

"What? I am very busy in this moment" he said.

"My apologies, I just have to deliver you this" the hotel employee explained holding a small envelope.

"Okay thanks, good evening" John said entering his room, then closed the door.

Putting the envelope on the desk, he looked around for the flower fairy and noticed her dress and heels in a heap on the floor near the bed, there was no trace of underwear.

Then John noticed something else, the sliding glass door that led into the terrace was ajar, so he went to check, when he opened the glass door, he saw the tan-skinned fairy immersed in the hot tub; a large, square-shaped, light blue, five-seater hot tub, supported by a frame structure with jets for water circulation and massage.

"Is the tub to your liking?" John asked approaching to her.

Flora jumped slightly, she was so relaxed that she had not noticed him at all, the water was hot and bubbly, making her tingly all over.

"It's fantastic" suddenly she got an idea, she put her arms behind her head, raised her knees until they were out of the water and then spread her legs, the countless bubbles hid her naked body and they felt so good on her body, they seemed like tiny vibrators flowing on her sensitive skin, her nipples were hard-rock again, his clit was erect and throbbing, her pussy lips were swollen and her pussy juices were dispersing into the water.

"Do you want to join me or do you prefer to stay there?" the brunette asked, she felt so naughty in this position, she was getting wetter and wetter.

He quickly undressed, then entered in the tub and approached her, the eyes of the flower fairy were stared on his erect cock, she wondered how he would feel inside her, and her pussy throbbed at the thought.

John picked up her right leg and brought it out of the water in front of him, then began planting kisses all over her inner thigh and nibbling her sensitive skin.

The tan-skinned fairy closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations for a bit, then she got an idea, she pulled her leg back, turned around, put her arms on the edge of the tub and knelt down over the seat with her big ass above the surface of the water and finally she spread her legs.

"Let's see if your tongue is as skillful as your fingers" she said wiggling her ass.

"Nice tattoo" he said seeing on her right ass cheek the phrase *Fairy of Lust* and the little cock.

*Damn! I had completely forgotten it* Flora thought.

"That is- oohh!" she began to say but moaned when John grabbed her ass cheeks, spread them and licked a long straight line up from her clit to her asshole, Flora shivered, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"You will explain it to me later, right now I have to take care of a very horny girl" he said spreading her puffy pussy lips.

*So pink and so wet* John thought before pushing his tongue inside her, tasting her abundant juices directly from the source.

The brunette moaned loudly feeling his tongue moving everywhere inside her, she was unconsciously pushing her hips back against his mouth, begging him for more and more.

“Goody goody goodness...yes yes...right there, I'm so close...make me cum!" she screamed when John began to rub her hard clit between his thumb and index.

After few seconds of this, the flower fairy cumming hard, arching her back and issuing a long moan of pleasure as she squirted all over John's face and mouth.

He softly gathered her into his arms and set her on his lap, the tan-skinned fairy could feel his hard erection throbbing between her legs, against her pussy lips and she shivered, he turned her face, leaned over and lazily kissed her, Flora's juices smeared onto both their mouths and cheeks.

Still exhausted, all she could do was reach down and began to stroke John’s cock, rubbing the tip against her palm, he moaned continuing to kiss her, his hands rose from her thin waist and softly started caressing and squeezing her heavy breasts and pointed nipples, making her moan too.

The sensations of pleasure were amplified by the water's jets and bubbles, they hit his cock as well as her pussy lips and clit, within minutes he was on the verge of orgasm but the brunette had something else in mind.

With an immense effort, she moved away from him and breathing heavily, she ordered. "You...on the edge of the tub...now"

John quickly obeyed and then spread his legs, his throbbing cock pointed directly toward her.

The flower fairy approached him, licking her own lips, she grabbed the base of his cock with both her hands and took him in her mouth, sucking him deeply, John threw his head back, moaning in pleasure.

Her rosy, soft lips felt so good wrapped tightly around his erection as her hot, wet tongue rubbed every point of it, he couldn't help but slowly pushing forward his hips to slide his cock deeper inside her mouth.

"Oh Flora...your mouth feels so fucking good!" John said closing his eyes.

The tan-skinned fairy smiled and kept sucking him, she wanted to give him the best blowjob he ever had, a mixture of saliva and pre-cum dripped off from the edges of her lips, down her chin and over her huge breasts which swayed up and down following the movements of her head.

Finally John screamed cumming into her mouth without warning, opening his eyes and looking down, he saw the sexy girl with her eyes closed and half of his cock still in her mouth, he could see her throat muscles working hard to swallow his load and this made him cum even harder.

"Hmmm...." Flora moaned feeling thick strings of creamy sperm filling her mouth, she swallowed every drop of it without stopping to suck him slowly, then she let him out with a "Pop".

"I love your taste" Flora said backing away and sitting down.

"And I love your sweet taste" John said sitting in the hot water too. "Let me regain my strength"

"I need to rest a bit too" the brunette immersed herself into the tub with only her head above the surface of the warm water and then spread her legs, letting the water's jets and the bubbles caress her naked body.

After about twenty minutes, John said. "Shall we move on the bedroom?"

She nodded and both exited the hot tub, as the flower fairy was drying herself, she noticed he stared at her. "What?"

"You are so sexy when you are all wet" John said with a wink.

"Naughty boy" the tan-skinned fairy smiled.

After the pair have dried themselves, they walked to the bedroom with John stared her firm, round ass.

In the room, there was a double round bed as well as a picnic basket and a bottle of wine, Flora lay down on the bed as John approached the picnic basket.

He opened it, inside was some fruits, he picked a strawberry, holding it on his fingertips he headed towards the brunette who was waiting, John began to rub her left nipple with the strawberry, slowly crushing it and allowing the juice to drop onto her breast.

The flower fairy moaned softly, the fruit was cold and rough, John rubbed it making circles around her sensitive, pink nipple sending shivers of pleasure through her all body.

After crushing completely the strawberry, he took another one and did the same with the other breast, the tan-skinned fairy grabbed the sheets so hard she nearly tore them as her moans became louder.

After finishing with the second strawberry, John quickly leaned down and licked off every strip of juice and after that, he began to suck hard her nipples and licking them in circles.

Flora’s hands went behind his head, pushing him against her breasts. "Goody goody goodness...yes yes...suck my nipples...it feels so good..."

After about five minutes, John slipped away from her hands, kissing her belly, working his way downwards, when he was between her legs, the brunette wrapped her legs around his head and grabbed his hair with both hands, John did not miss the hint and pushed his tongue deep into her dripping pussy.

"So hot and sweet, I could lick your pussy all day" He said as the juices of the flower fairy gushed into his mouth.

"Do it! Do it!" she said, her back was arched, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was wide open as moaned uncontrollably.

After a few minutes, John moved his mouth to suck voraciously her clit as quickly pushed three fingers in and out of her, curling them against her G-spot at the same time.

"Oh my! Oh my goodness! OH MY GOODNESS!!" Flora squealed as her whole body went rigid in a powerful orgasm, squirting all over his face and mouth and down her tight asshole.

John eagerly swallowed all her juices, then he lay down next to her and cradled her limp body in his arms while she breathed heavily.

After recovering a bit of strength, the tan-skinned fairy looked up at John, his face shined with her juices, she leaned forward and started to lick them away, then she kissed him, the pair kissed passionately, she slowly stroked his big cock while he caressed her ass.

After a long kiss, John inquired. “Shower or back to the hot tub?”

“Shower, then hot tub” the flower fairy answered, they got out of bed and into the bathroom, he turned on the hot water, then opened the large glass door for her, she thanked him and entered, her pink nipples were still hard.

While the hot water fell on their naked bodies, Flora felt his hard cock against her firm ass while John hugged her from behind, so she took a step forward, leaned forward putting her hands against the wall and spread her legs.

"I want feel you inside me" she said.

He smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him, he briefly stroked her big, wet ass cheeks before gripping her hips and align his cock with her pussy.

The brunette bit her lips feeling the tip of his cock rubbing up and down against her red, puffy pussy lips, covering them with pre-cum, she opened her mouth to speak but moaned when John slowly slide inside her, stretching her tight pussy.

When he was totally inside her, both issued a long, weak moan, then he began his rhythm, pushing slowly his thick cock in and out of her.

"Faster...harder..." the tan-skinned fairy begged and John obeyed, slamming in and out of her juicy pussy the fastest and hardest he could.

Both moaned loudly, closing their eyes and threw back their head, they were exhausted but eager for pleasure, pussy juices and pre-cum dripped down her legs and over her very hard clit as her huge breasts quickly bounced back and forth with every his thrust.

"Oh fuck...Flora...you're so tight and warm..." John said.

"And you're so big and hard...aaahhh...yes...right there..." Flora screamed when he touched her G-spot and her pussy clenched around him.

They were very sensitive from previous orgasms, so the pair did not last long and after about fifteen minutes, John said. "Oh Flora...I'm about to cum!"

"Oh my goodness....cum inside me...fill me!" the brunette said shivered totally in pleasure.

He was the first to cum, screaming her name and made a strong, last push, pumping her big load of cum deep inside her, the flower fairy cumming immediately after him, feeling his white, dense cum hitting her burning inner walls, her pussy locked itself in a vice around him, squirting her juices over his balls.

John weakly leaned against the wall, gently nibbling on the neck of the tan-skinned fairy and slowly moved down, keeping nibbling her skin and stroking her naked, wet hips as they tried to recover their energy.

Finally, he slid his half-hard cock out of her, then wrapped her waist and straightened her, after that they cleaned themselves.

"I am so tired" Flora said coming out of the shower.

"Me too, do you want sleep a bit before I accompany you at home?" John asked while they while they dried themselves.

"Yes please" she answered.

When they done, they walked back to the bedroom and as soon as Flora lay down on the bed, she fell asleep.

* * *

 Flora woke up feeling something subtle stroking her ass, opening her eyes, she noticed that she was above John.

"Did you sleep fine?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine" she answered, her body was sore for all the sex she had done but she was also fully satisfied.

"So...that tattoo?" John asked with curiosity.

"Well...I had an *adventure* with a girl before meeting you, she must have done it while I was sleeping, it's not something I wanted" the brunette explained.

"Maybe she's right, with this gorgeous body you could really be the fairy of lust" he said, winking.

"Silly" the flower fairy said giggling. “So when can I see you again?”

“Well, unfortunately I have to go out of town for a few days but I will call you the moment I get back, promise!” John softly slid out the tan-skinned fairy and staggered to his feet. “But I really do need to get you home, where I have to leave you?”

“You can take me back to Alfea” Flora replied getting stand up and heading for her dress.

"It's almost torture to see you cover your body" he said, stared at her as he gets dressed.

"Do you want me to go around naked?" she asked, bending down to get her dress and shaking her firm ass to him, but she gasped when she heard a click and a flash lighted the room briefly.

"Hey!" the brunette straightened up quickly, in the hurry, she dropped her dress to the ground.

"Don't worry" John showed her the photo he had just taken, it showed perfectly her ass, her red and puffy lips and her long legs, even the tattoo was clearly visible. "I will need to distract myself during my time out of town, your face is not visible, so it is impossible to know that you are in the picture"

"You could just tell me if you wanted a picture of me" the flower fairy said as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry but when I saw you in that position, my body moved by itself" John wrapped his arms around his waist and gave her a long, soft kiss, tightening her body completely naked against his fully clothed. "Now get dressed, sexy girl"

The tan-skinned fairy giggled as she went to wear her dress and heels, then they got back into the car.

"Have you ever thought about being a model?" he asked as he drove.

"No, I never thought about it" Flora replied.

"You should instead, you'd be perfect for a photo session" John said.

"Do you really think that?" the brunette asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course, of all the girls I met before you, nobody had such big and natural breasts" he informed her, parking in front of Alfea's gate, then he took a small piece of paper from his pocket. "I have a friend who has a passion for photography and I know that would be very happy to have you as a model, is very clumsy and shy with the girls, probably he would cum in his pants just looking at you in your underwear, here is his business card"

"I'll think about it" the flower fairy said, taking the business card, then she leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss before getting out of the car. “Remember, call me when you get back”

“Promise!” John replied as he watched Flora’s sexy ass as she headed towards her dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept any advice or ideas to improve, I also accept feedback, both good and bad.


End file.
